Viviendo con extraños
by kaory1
Summary: Un suceso cambiará la vida de los habitantes del dojo Kamiya. Una piedra puede cambiar la historia... Provocando que la joven Kamiya se sienta rodeada de extraños incluso en su propio hogar. Que hará Kenshin para que ella le recuerde. Capitulo 6!: quien es la mujer de este relato.( Paralizado, actualizaciones cada X tiempo)
1. capítulo 1 Una piedra en el camino

Este fanfic ha nacido con el apoyo de Misao-21 ( Misaop) que quería que yo también retornara a fanfiction. Así que este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo, así que si quieren seguirme adelante.

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1 : UNA PIEDRA EN EL CAMINO_**

Como cualquier mañana ordinaria una joven kendoka abandonaba su dojo donde vivía junto a un antiguo rurouni que anteriormente fue un temible samurái apodado Battossai y un chico que salvó de vivir a cambio de robar para sobrevivir al cual quería como un hermano menor aunque como a todos los hermanos le gustaba chinchar y sobretodo que odiaba que la llamara "busu". A ellos se unía sobretodo en hora de comida un luchador callejero que luchó contra Kenshin, el rurouni, pero que a pesar de llevar en su prenda el kanji " malo" era un hombre en el que se podía confiar salvo para ayudar en el dojo. Del dojo se encargaba su querido Rurouni…

Kaoru, la joven kendoka, era la que se encargaba de obtener dinero para mantener a esta peculiar familia que le había devuelto un hogar con sus alegrías y penas. Para ello contaba con un trabajo de ayudante de maestro en un dojo cercano al que acudía varios días diferentes para dar clases.

Tras haberse aseado, se acercó a la sala donde su rurouni le esperaba con la comida lista…

 **Kaoru** : En serio Kenshin, no hacía falta que te molestaras. Habría cogido algo para comer durante el camino.

 **Kenshin** : No puede irse sin haber desayunado correctamente Kaoru-dono – ese dono era como si le clavarán una daga en su corazón. Porque no admitirlo, amaba a este hombre.

 **Kaoru** : Pero como me entretenga voy a llegar tarde Kenshin.- dijo metiéndose más comida a la boca, ocasionando que se atragantara y Kenshin tuviera que dar un golpe en su espalda- Arigato. Ahora sí que debo irme…

No tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que Kaoru ya había salido por la puerta de la habitación y enseguida la vio con su bolsa de entrenamiento, saliendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Asegurando que volvería pronto ya que quería encargarse de dar unas clases extras a Yahiko.

Cuando Kaoru se perdió por el portón, Kenshin sintió una sensación extraña. La misma desazón que le había despertado antes de lo acostumbrado. Volvería a tener que pelear contra algún enemigo o descendiente de aquellos a los que sesgó la vida en nombre de una era mejor… Esperaba que esta sensación no fuera real….

Mientras tanto Kaoru caminaba con paso apresurado a su trabajo en el dojo Maezakawa un amigo de su padre. Según el maestro sus clases tenían bastante éxito y solo se debía a ella. Kaoru creía que tan solo quería darla esperanzas , para que alguna vez no se dejara llevar porque debería hacer algo para conseguir más alumnos para su propio dojo… Le dolía en el alma que su dojo no recuperara los alumnos de antaño. Pero no podía dejarse abatir…

 **¿?** : Deténganse!

Kaoru observó ante ella se encontraba un grupo de tres hombres que cubrían sus rostros con una bufanda y tan solo se veía sus ojos a través de ellas…. Uno de ellos era de estatura media con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y no parecía tener los músculos muy desarrollados. Otro de ellos era un hombre alto y corpulento con musculatura desarrollada que le daba aspecto de un hombre robusto aunque lento al moverse. Y el tercer hombre… ese era distinto a los otros…

Decidió ignorarles y seguir su camino, bien que no le había gustado la manera en la que se habían dirigido a ella con esa palabra y mostrando unas katanas en sus manos, pero realmente no tenía tiempo que perder con unos aficionados. Además seguramente Kenshin no dudaría en no dejarla volver ir sola si aunque fuera le hicieran un arañazo….

 **¿?** : Le he dicho que se detenga. Entréganos el dinero que tengas…

Kaoru suspiró, parecía que no podría evitar tener que darles una lección… No obstante le serviría para estirar sus músculos. Sacó su shinai de su saco el cual dejó en el suelo…

 **Kaoru** : No os voy a dar nada. Solo una oportunidad para que os vayáis de mi camino – dijo empuñando su shinai frente a ella.

 **¿?:** Con esa espadita de manera …– rió uno.

 **¿?** : En serio señora denos el dinero y la dejaremos ir… Su juguete no servirá de nada…

 **¿?** : Dejála Sh… - mordiendo su labio, al estar a punto de llamar por el nombre a su camarada- deja que intente defenderse si así lo desea, pero será inútil. Quien pensaría que puede ganar con esa basura…

Todas esas palabras no me iban a dejar asustada, sino que cada palabra era como una estocada en mi escuela. Primero espadita de madera… bueno, vale era de madera… Pero Señora? Que clase de hombre podía ignorar que se encontraba con una joven y hermosa joven… eh… me estoy desviando…

Kaoru cargó contra ellos en un segundo que provocó que el primer en sufrir su ira que habían provocado, perdiera su katana que caía al suelo y un golpe fuerte en su estómago. Sin embargo los otros dos sujetos, agarraron con fuera su katana y apuntaron contra ella. Kaoru eludió un primer sablazo contra su hombro, y contraatacó con un golpe para golpear su hombro. El hombre chilló pero no perdió su arma. Mientras se apresuraba en su defensa el otro sujeto imitó su golpe dando contra su hombro. Su chaqueta se tiño de sangre tras rasgar su ropa…

 **¿?** : Parece que no eras tan débil.

Kaoru miró, observándoles… Como podía haber caído en táctica defensiva…. Y es más con el golpe que ella acaba de dar…

 **¿?** : No seas insensata y danos el dinero…

Kaoru retrocedió unos pasos, buscando su próximo objetivo. El primer hombre aun descansaba en el suelo con las manos en el estomago. Sin embargo debía conseguir dejar ko a otro más para poder hacer frente al que parecía más experto, al que la había herido…

Aunque pensó que el segundo sujeto un hombre corpulento y con cabellos moreno atacó el primero. Parecía querer vengar la afrenta de haber sido golpeado. Kaoru sonrió ese ansia le venía que ni al dedo… Tan solo debía preocuparse por uno de ellos, los demás parecía que les perdían sus emociones…

El hombre atacó golpeando en ataques sucesivos en el quería golpear desde su estomago, a su shinai, a sus pies…. Kaoru evitaba sus ataques uno a uno, mientras el hombre se desesperaba poco a poco. Decidió enfrentarse con un arcano supremo de su escuela, no creía que fuera necesario, pero quería desarmarle y ocuparse del jefe del grupo antes que el primero se recuperara del golpe….

Cuando iba a golpear su cabeza, colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza atrapando en ella la katana y empujándole con una patada. Consiguiendo su objetivo de quitarle el arma. El sujeto que cayó al suelo , se levantó de un salto con furia en sus ojos…

 **¿?** : Basta Ryo!

El corpulento hombre se detuvo en seco, mirando con rabia en sus ojos….

 **¿?** : Yo me ocuparé de ella. Márchate con Noburo…. – observando que su compañero aún le miraba – He dicho que te marches!

Kaoru observaba la escena. Que se marcharan dos de ellos la dejaba en una excelente ventaja… aunque no fuera más que unos principiantes que creían poder asustar a una mujer en ese grupo parecía que se regían por una jerarquía.

 **¿?** : Nishio porque has dicho nuestros nombres- masculló el primer sujeto cuyo nombre era Noburo.

 **Nishio** : La culpa no la tiene otra que Ryo. Se ha dejado cegar porque se trataba de una mujer y ha caído en sus trampas…

 **Ryo** : Que dices!

 **Nishio** : No podemos entretenernos en una sola persona… o es queréis que la policía nos atrape... Si tardamos en finiquitar esto, vendrá más gente y será peor para nosotros. Marchaos yo me ocuparé de la señorita.

A regañadientes Ryo y Noburo se marcharon, mascullando sobre que lo quería era divertirse él. Que solo habían caído una vez, ellos también podían con la chica…

 **Nishio** : Ahora entrégame el dinero. No seré tan idiota como mis compañeros…

Kaoru observó al sujeto frente a ella. No parecía tan temible por su aspecto. Era delgado con pelo castaño oscuro, ojos que te atrapaban con su extraño brillo rojo como la sangre. Su carácter era calmado y sujetaba la katana dentro de su funda, mirando su objetivo, ella…

 **Nishio** : Lo repetiré una vez más, dame el dinero. Que seas capaz de hacer una o dos técnicas no te servirá conmigo.

Kaoru observó como tras pronunciar esas palabras, de improviso se lo encontró frente a ella, con la katana desenfundada y cercana a su cuello. Kaoru se agacho y golpeó con sus piernas en sus pies, pero él tan solo saltó y sin saber como, se encontraba agachada con la katana en su garganta…

 **Nishio** : No lo repetiré más, danos lo que lleves. O es más valioso que tu vida muchacha…

Kaoru cogió su shinai del suelo y golpeó lo suficiente la espada de su rival que se escapó entre sus dedos…

 **Kaoru** : … No te la des de maestro… un maestro jamás suelta su espada…

Kaoru sintió sobre ella esos ojos rojos que la produjeron un escalofrío … Sin embargo, tras esa mirada gélida, notó como Nishio se retiraba de un movimiento a coger su katana de unos metros atrás…

Kaoru se incorporó… no sabía el porque pero esos ojos, esos ojos… le resultaban extrañamente familiares… La última vez que unos ojos la dejaron inmovilizada fue Jinnei… Sería posible que alguien supiera esa misma técnica….

Viendo como Nishio se acercaba paso a paso hacia ella con la katana de nuevo en su cinto… Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás… esa mirada no le gustaba nada… No podía creer que estuviera frente a un asesino de bakamatsu, pero tan solo ese brillo le producía esa sensación. Frente a un samurái que sobreviviera en la era edo, no podía hacer gran cosa. Pero jamás se rendiría. Encontraría la forma de hacerle caer y conseguir quitarlen su espada…

Kaoru siguió dando pasos para atrás cada vez que le veía más cerca, no lo hacía apropósito, su cuerpo se movía solo… Hasta que una piedra se cruzó en su vida….

Una piedra maldita que haría que su vida cambiara para siempre. …

Kaoru cayó hacia atrás y a pesar de intentar poner la mano, se encontró rodando ladera abajo hasta que llegó abajo donde otra piedra se cruzó en su camino. Una piedra que golpeó su cabeza dejándola inerte en el suelo con sangre escapando de una herida en su cabeza.

El hombre observó el incidente sin inmutarse. Parecía que la chica no tenía suerte. Después de hacerles frente, un infortunio se cruzaba en su camino, dejando la lucha terminada y a su favor. Esa muchacha parecía ser capaz de desenvolverse en una lucha pero no había tenido suerte ese día…

Nishio sonrió mientras observaba el saco que ella portaba mientras sacaba toco su contenido. Según iba sacando ropa y ropa, más otra espadita de madera, su humor cambiaba….

No pudo evitar murmurar "Diablos", todo el trabajo de hacerle frente para no lograr conseguir nada de valor. Observó de nuevo a la joven, cuando una idea cruzó su mente… tal vez, lo llevara encima…

No perdía nada por intentarlo. Bajo hacia la orilla del rio donde yacía su oponente y empezó a abrir su parte superior. Nada no llevaba nada debajo , de nuevo masculló su mal día con esa inoportuna… Pero no podía negar que era bonita…

Cuando iba a tocar las vendas que cubría su pecho, oyó a alguien arriba de la ladera…

 **¿?** : Hola? Hay alguien?

Definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte, Se escabulló entre unos árboles cercanos desde donde observó al sujeto que le había privado de sacar algo de provecho. Era un muchacho de unos 17 años vestido con ropa de entrenamiento. Su pelo sujetado en un pequeña coleta, un cabello castaño claro…

El chico al no obtener respuesta, se agacho a revisar las pertenencias esparcidas en la calzada. Ropa de mujer, una bokken, y a lo lejos otra bokken junto a una geta perdida… Le extrañaba que se encontrara con esas cosas perdidas en medio de ninguna parte. Algo le decía que no se debía a algún carro que hubiera extraviado al ir demasiado deprisa… Una cosa en su interior, le indicaba que algo andaba mal…

Se acercó a recoger la geta que estaba con la suela hacia arriba. Y entonces…

Observó ladera abajo, viendo una joven que se encontraba inerte en el suelo… Sin demora, bajó rápidamente, mientras su corazón latía violentamente… su intuición, no había fallado. Alguien necesitaba auxilio. Pero según llegó a la vera de ella, algo dentro de él se heló…. No era cualquier joven, era …

Primer fanfic de una nueva etapa. Comenten. Arigato


	2. Capítulo 2 : Quién soy yo? Quién eres tú

**CAPITULO 2: QUIÉN SOY YO? QUIEN ERES TÚ?**

Este fanfic está siendo escrito sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Observó ladera abajo, viendo una joven que se encontraba inerte en el suelo… Sin demora, bajó rápidamente, mientras su corazón latía violentamente… su intuición, no había fallado. Alguien necesitaba auxilio. Pero según llegó a la vera de ella, algo dentro de él se heló…. No era cualquier joven, era …

 **¿?** : Kaoru-sensei. Kaoru-sensei! Me oye. Kaoru… maldición responda….

No sabía que hacer, muchas veces había oído que no se debía mover a un herido sin saber si podría dañarle en el proceso… Pero si se quedaba allí corría el riesgo de que su sensei muriera. Al tocarla, la notó caliente y presenció el charco de sangre que emanaba de su cabeza… sus manos en cambio empezaban a helarse….

 **¿?** : Onegai Kaoru, responde. … Quién sea pero necesito ayuda- dijo mientras con un trozo de su hakama trataba de taponarla la herida de su cabeza.

 **¿?** 2: Hola? Eres tú Misaki?

El joven, de nombre Misaki, levantó la mirada, viendo a un joven compañero en la ladera. Un chico de su edad, con pelo rubio ceniza cortito y también vestido como él…

 **Misaki** : Kyo menos mal… necesito que bajes aquí ahora mismo.

 **Kyo** : Va, va… no te pongas así. Encima que me detengo al verte…

 **Misaki** : No es momento de perder el tiempo… - dijo, levantándose del suelo, para dejar ver a su lado…

 **Kyo** : Kaoru-sensei?

 **Misaki** : No sé que ha ocurrido, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. Necesito que vayas a por el sensei… Rápido!

 **Kyo** : Hai… pero no crees que sería mejor llevarla con el doctor Gensai…

 **Misaki:** No lo sé… debemos moverla?

 **Kyo** : Por la sangre que ha perdido, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo para dudar….

 **Misaki** : Tienes razón…. Ve a por el maestro, yo llevaré a Kaoru-sensei con el doctor…

 **Kyo** : Vendré tan pronto como pueda… Con cuidado- dijo mientras ayudaba a su compañero que se había agachado para coger a la kendoka. Con cuidado levantó su cabeza, mientras Misaki metía su brazo entre su cintura para poder alzarla…

 **Misaki** : Iré tan rápido como pueda… pero tampoco quiero ir bruscamente….

 **Kyo** : Te alcanzaré…. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien,. Kaoru- sensei es fuerte…

Ambos muchachos se despidieron de nuevo en la calzada, cada uno con un objetivo claro. Ahora lo más importante era auxiliar a su maestra y amiga. Misaki daba pasos con sumo cuidado no quería que la herida se abriera más.

Kyo corrió como hacía días que no corría. No sabía cómo podía ir a esa velocidad, pero llegó en menos de cinco minutos al dojo. Allí en el patio se encontraba lleno de compañeros de entrenamiento, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para saludar. Observó cómo le miraban , tratando de recuperar el aliento…

 **Kyo** : Maestro Maestro, sensei…. Donde está?

Alguien ha visto al maestro?- preguntó a sus amigos.

 **¿?** : Calma calma Kyo, no armes tanto follón de buenas mañanas…

Cuando en su campo de visión apareció su maestro, no pudo evitar sentir que había cumplido con su misión. Al menos, una parte. Sus miedos, su ansiedad, todo le venció de golpe. Verle ahí, le hacía sentir seguro. No obstante recordó que su amigo no estaría todavía sintiendo que había podido salvar a su amiga y maestra…

 **Kyo** : Maestro… maestro. Se trata de Kaoru-sensei

 **Makaza** : Cálmate Kyo, y haz el favor de explicarte.

 **Kyo** : Misaki cuando venía al dojo, encontró a Kaoru-sensei…. No sabemos que ocurrió pero Kaoru-sensei estaba herida… Misaki dudaba de moverla pero yo creí que lo mejor era llevarla cuanto antes la consulta del doctor Gensai… Maestro, estaba fría…su cuerpo estaba enfriándose… La herida de su cabeza parecía grave…

 **Maekazawa** _: Por favor cálmate… ahora debemos ir a ayudar a Misaki. Supongo que irá con cuidado hacia la consulta. Uno debería ir a visar a Himura-san y Yahiko-chan…

Tú, Taro irás al dojo Kamiya y trataras de explicarte sobre lo que sabemos de Kaoru-chan. Con tacto, para ellos es familia, así que por favor, hazlo con calma. Yo iré con Misaki para ayudarle , Kyo tú vendrás conmigo…

Kyo asisntió con la cabeza, al igual que Taro, cada uno con una misión. Cuando…

 **Kyo** : Maestro alguien debería recoger las cosas de Kaoru sensei están todas esparcidas

 **Maekawa** : De acuerdo, los demás os encargareis de recoger las cosas y esperareis aquí. No debemos molestar a los doctores.

Así cada uno partió con rumbo definido. Tanto Maekazawa como Kyo se encontraron con Misaki poco después de entrar en unas calles. Maekazawa observó la palidez de Kaoru, y con cuidado decidió cargarla él. Taro apresuraba su paso aunque Himura-san no fuera un hombre que provocara miedo, algo le decía que Kaoru-sensei era un tema delicado para tratar con él. Lo aprendió cuando vio la mirada que le heló la sangre, cuando una vez le observara cuando acudía a acompañarla….

Maekazawa , Misaki y Kyo llegaron a la consulta del doctor Gensai. Una enfermera reconoció a la joven Kamiya y no dudo en ir a avisar al doctor Gensai que estaba en su consulta…

 **Gensai** : Me han dicho que habías venido Kaoru-chan que ocurre?

Gensai observó a Kaoru descansando en una camilla. La palidez de su tez y como la chiquilla parecía inconsciente…

 **Maekazawa** : Gensai-san mi discípulo ha encontrado a Kaoru-chan desvanecida a la orilla del río..

 **Kyo** : Tiene una herida en la cabeza… - dijo interrumpiéndolo.

 **Gensai:** Por favor, salgan fuera. Revisaré a Kaoru-chan. Necesito espacio para moverme… Por favor avisa a Megumi-chan para que venga a ayudarme.

La enfermera salió tras afirmar con la cabeza en busca de la ayudante del doctor de la clínica. Una joven doctora que había demostrado saber lo que hacía y que se había ganado una cartera de clientes que venían a ella…

 **Megumi** : Me ha llamado Gensai-san?

 **Gensai** : Es Kaoru-chan. Necesito que me ayude- dijo apartándose para que Megumi observara a su amiga en la camilla.

 **Megumi** : Kaoru! Que ha ocurrido?

 **Gensai** : Lo primero es evaluarla. Estoy observando su herida en la cabeza… ha perdido bastante sangre..

Megumi asintió y se acercó a la camilla. Verla allí desvanecida e inmóvil, sin rastro de su energía la había recordado cuando la encontraron tras la farsa de Enishi, cuando todos la creyeron muerta …

Taro se detuvo dando un profundo respiro mientras se recuperaba también de la carrera. Debía actuar con tacto. Como decir que no sabía realmente que había ocurrido, solo que Kaoru-sensei estaba gravemente herida y que la llevaron a la clínica…

Debía hacerlo se lo había prometido y debía cumplir su papel…

Entró en el dojo oyendo a alguien practicar sus katas en el patio. Se fue acercando viendo al niño de la escuela Kamiya repitiendo sus movimientos en el patio…

Taro carraspeó…

Yahiko dejó sus movimientos y observó al recién llegado. Tras él observó a un chico incorporándose de la tarima . Le reconoció como el luchador callejero denominado Sanosuke con una raspa de pescado en su boca….

 **Yahiko** : Tú eres un alumno de Maekazawa no?

 **Taro** : Sí…

 **Sano** : Y bien a que vienes? No tenemos todo el día para que te decidas a hablar chaval. Si busca a Kaoru ahora mismo debe estar en la escuela de tu maestro.

 **Taro** : Busco a Himura-san.

 **Sano y Yahiko** : A Kenshin?

 **Taro** afirmó. Y Sano no tardó en gritar Kenshin, te buscan.

A los pocos segundos apareció el susodicho con su habitual sonrisa. Que se borraría de su rosto en cuestión de segundos..

 **Kenshin** : Soy Kenshin Himura que deseas?... Ah! Tu eres un alumno de maestro Maekazawa-san que puedo hacer por ti?

 **Taro** respiró hondo de nuevo: No vengo a pedir nada. Solo … solo quiero que sepas que Kaoru-sensei, Kaoru-sensei…- no podía explicar pero cuando nombró a Kaoru todos se volvieron a mirarlo con ojos atentos… Esto le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

 **Sano** escupiendo su raspa de pescado: Jou-chan que? Quieres hablar de una maldita vez? – dijo acercándose a él.

 **Taro** : …. Kaoru-sensei está en la clínica del doctor Gensai- escupió.

Sano se detuvó de inmediato, Yahiko miró a Kenshin, y él… simplemente desapareció en un segundo…

 **Sano** : Ya nos contaras los detalles chico- dijo, echando a correr tras su amigo.

 **Yahiko** : Sí, gracias- dijo el ultimo habitante, también corriendo en busca de respuesta. Taro se quedó allí y tras recuperar las fuerzas, también quiso ir a la clínica. Al menos su misión había sido un éxito.

Mientras aquello ocurría en el dojo Kamiya dos doctores se dedicaban a su paciente. Tras limpiar la herida de su cabeza que tuvieron que vendar para proteger la brecha abierta y que la pomada actuara con totalidad. Se percataron del corte de su hombro. Descubrieron su torso y observaron cómo había cortado su piel aunque era un corte no muy profundo. Descubrieron multitud de cardenales por su cuerpo, que explicarían el golpe en su cabeza. Debía haberse caído… aunque obvio era que el corte había sido con una katana.

Trataron sus moratones con otro menjunje y vendaron un tobillo inflamado y el corte de su hombro…

Cuando salieron de allí se encontraron con el Kenshin-gumi recién llegados…

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru?

 **Gensa** i: Sí, está bien… Bueno, eso esperamos….

Kenshin sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies…

 **Sano** : Que quieres decir?

 **Megumi:** Por favor, cálmate Sano….

Nosotros ya hemos hecho todo lo posible, ahora habrá que esperar a que recupere el conocimiento. Tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del cual desconocemos los riesgos… Hay que esperar, no se puede hacer otra cosa…

 **Kenshin** : Puedo verla?

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un susurró y verle fue como si ese no fuera el mismo Himura que conocían…

 **Gensai** : En esta puerta… pero no creemos que sepa que estás ahí…

 **Kenshin** fingió una sonrisa: Necesito verla…

Kenshin entró en esa consulta preparado para lo peor. Sin embargo al avanzar hacia ella, verla desvanecida e inmóvil en la camilla. Con su color de piel apagado, fue un golpe muy duro para el rurouni… Se personó a su lado, cogiendo su mano sintiendo su pulso y el calor de su cuerpo, lo que al menos tranquilizó algo a su alma…. Había visto tantos cuerpos inertes y desprovistos de vida, que una parte le recordó a aquella muchacha de esa cama….

Agarró su mano y acarició su rostro con suavidad… Sin embargo la sonrisa que esperaba ver en su rostro no apareció….

Transcurridos ya una hora y observando el panorama de que Kenshin no abandonaba esa morada, Yahiko y Sano entraron también. Les congeló verla allí y junto a ella, a Kenshin que no había soltado su mano en todo el rato…

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru-dono mire, han venido a verla Sano y Yahiko…

Kenshin les miró y en su rostro evidenció la misma preocupación que él sentía… O al menos una parecida. Sano le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tras coger la otra mano de Kaoru y decirla que " _vamos Jou-chan sabemos que eres fuerte. Parece que Gensai-san y Megumi no te conocen. Venga abre los ojos_ " pero sus palabras murieron allí, nadie parecía escucharlas. Yahiko prometió que haría sus tareas sin replicar y practicaría tanto como quisiera, que dejaría de llamarla fea… pero no hubo cambio en ella….

Los alumnos y el maestro abandonaron la clínica, diciendo que volverían pero ahora lo mejor era dejarla descansar. Kenshin se negó a apartarse de su lado ningún un solo segundo. Tuvieron que moverla a otra estancia de la clínica donde era velada por Kenshin…

Transcurrieron dos días hasta que una mañana ….

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces, gesto que no fue desapercibido para su sombra desde hace dos días y dos largas noches…

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru?

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos, para abrir de nuevo los ojos y mirar a quien la había hablado…

 **Kaoru** : Quién eres?

Kenshin se quedó inmóvil. Su razón de vivir, había despertado después de lo que le habían parecido años, y no le reconocía….

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru…

 **Kaoru** : Quién es Kaoru? Lo siento pero no sé quien eres… ni donde estoy… Dónde estoy?- la segunda pregunta fue hecha al mismo tiempo de intentar incorporarse pero una mano se lo detuvo…

 **Kenshin** : Por favor confíe en mí. Quédese quieta que voy a por el doctor Gensai… De acuerdo? No se mueva.

Kaoru afirmó y vio como se alejaba sin quitar la vista de ella, para abrir la puerta y gritar nombres desconocidos para ella…

Al poco llegó una mujer ….

 **Megumi** : Kaoru menos mal, ya nos estabas preocupando tonta…

 **Kenshin** : Megumi-dono no sabe quién es, no sabe quien soy….

 **Megumi** miró a Kenshin: No sabes quién eres?

 **Kaoru** : No, lo siento.

 **Megumi:** Y él tampoco sabes quién es?

 **Kaoru** : Mi padre?-

Megumi abrió los ojos alucinando, tan mayor veía a Kenshin para creer que podría tratarse de su padre. Si para ella fue algo que le dejó completamente sorprendida, vio como Kenshin bajaba la mirada apenado. No solo no le reconocía sino que le veía lo suficiente mayor con respecto a ella para que fuera su padre! Su padre! Él que la….

 **Kaoru** : …. Esto mi hermano mayor? – fue lo que oyeron a continuación. No reconocería esos rostros, pero su cara reflejaba completamente asombro lo que provocó que se aventurara a decir otra suposición. No obstante aquel hombre parecía muy mayor, su rostro demacrado …

 **Megumi** : No, no….

Por favor esperen aquí, iré a por Gensai-san tal vez a él si le reconozca. No hay nada que perder- dijo dando una palmada cuando paso frente a Kenshin.

La sala de nuevo en completo silencio. Aprovechando que ese hombre parecía turbado por su palabras se incorporó quedando sentada aunque le doliera el cuerpo…

 **Kaoru** : Siento no reconocerte…. – vio como la mirada violeta se cruzaba con la suya- pero verte aquí conmigo solo, me hace pensar que debemos de ser familia. No quería decir que fueses demasiado mayor como para ser mi padre…

 **Kenshin** : No se preocupe por mí, no es necesario Kaoru-dono.

 **Kaoru** : Puedes decirme quién eres y tu nombre? Por favor.

 **Kenshin** : Me llamo Kenshin, Himura Kenshin.

 **Kaoru:** Encantada Himura-san.

 **Kenshin** : Kenshin por favor. Simplemente llamame Kenshin.

 **Kaoru** : De acuerdo Kenshin-san- dijo sonriendo.

No podía creer que después de creer que podía perderla esta vez de verdad, no supiera quién era él. Como podía ser el universo tan cruel con él. Cierto que había cometido asesinatos con motivo de una nueva era, pero porque le daban una oportunidad y cuando podía tenerla en sus manos, se la arrebataban…

Fue en ese momento cuando Gensai y Megumi regresaron a la sala…

 **Gensai** : Como estás Kaoru-chan?

 **Kaoru** : Es a mí? – dijo señalándose con el dedo.

 **Megumi** : Se lo he dicho no sabe quién es ella, ni quiénes somos.

 **Kaoru** : Él es Kenshin Himura- dijo sonriendo.

 **Megum** i : Sí, es Kenshin…

 **Kenshin** : Acaba de preguntarme el nombre.

 **Gensai** : Podríais salir un momento para que hable con Kaoru-chan, sí contigo… - añadió al ver que podía no entender que quisiera hablar con ella.

Cuando salieron, se sentó a su vera….

 **Gensai:** Y bien como te llamas pequeña?

 **Kaoru** : Uhm…. Kaoru?

 **Gensai** : Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

 **Kaoru** : Todo el mundo me llama así, así que supongo que ese es mi nombre, no?

 **Gensai** : Cuantos años tienes?

 **Kaoru** : No lo sé… no recuerdo nada , lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza.

 **Gensai** : No es para que te disculpes pequeña. Solo necesito saber que es lo que sabes, para poder emitir un diagnostico. Espera un momento…

Se levantó y al poco se acercó con un espejo que ofreció a Kaoru que se miró en él….

 **Gensai:** Te reconoces?

 **Kaoru** : No… - dijo devolviendo el espejo.- Donde estoy? Quién soy? Quien es Kenshin Himura?

El doctor se percató del miedo en su voz, se sentía sola y en un mundo que ella no desconocía. Seguramente la inseguridad ahora la dominaría pero había querido mostrar fortaleza para no señalar debilidad…

 **Gensai** : Eres Kaoru Kamiya. Yo soy el doctor Gensai, puedes llamarme Gensai-chan. Yo te llamaré Kaoru-chan de acuerdo.

Kaoru afirmó, por lo cual decidió continuar- Estás en un anexo a mi clínica. Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre…. Vives en el dojo de tus padres, el dojo Kamiya, pero lamentablemente tus padres ya no están en este mundo. Sin embargo no estás sola, en ella vives con Kenshin Himura, Yahiko y Sanosuke.

La mujer que ha entrado conmigo, es una amiga tuya también y una doctora, se llama Megumi….

 **Kaoru** : Yahiko y Sanosuke son hermanos míos?

 **Gensai** : No, son amigos como Kenshin. Pero formáis una familia….

 **Kaoru** : vivo con tres hombres con los cuales no tengo parentesco?

 **Gensai:** Son tus amigos Kaoru-chan . Son buenos muchachos, puedes estar tranquila. Y sino mientras puedes quedarte aquí….

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san, digo Kenshin-san parece una buena persona- dijo sonriendo.

 **Gensai** : Lo es, no se ha separado de tu lado en todo este tiempo…

 **Kaoru** : Una pregunta doctor Gensai… que hago yo aquí?

 **Gensai** : Tuviste un accidente Kaoru-chan y te trajeron aquí…

Kaoru afirmó… Gensai observó y vio que aun estaba asimilando tener que convivir con tres desconocidos que encima no eran familia suya. Pensó que de momento era suficiente para ella saber eso, no quería saturarla de información…

 **Gensa** i: Ahora descansa un poco. Seguro que tienes hambre, te traeré algo de comida.

 **Kaoru** : Gracias.

Oyó como hablaban fuera de aquella desconocida habitación para ella. Pero siendo sinceras, todo para ella era nuevo…

Entonces Kenshin entró con una bandeja que le puso a su lado…

 **Kenshin** : El doctor Gensai me ha dicho que le trajera esto.

 **Kaoru** : Gracias Kenshin-san.

Kenshin se obligó a sonreír, ahora entendía como debía sentirse Kaoru cuando agregaba el dono. Una distancia insalvable sin embargo ahora él era simplemente un desconocido para ella…

 **Kenshin** : Si Kaoru-dono no se siente segura con uno en casa, Kenshin se marchara del dojo….

 **Kaoru** : No, no te vayas….

Un vuelco sintió en su corazón, cuando ella dijo esas palabras…

 **Kaoru** : Sé que no sé quién eres. Pero eres alguien importante, algo …. Llámalo intuición, me lo dice.

Agarró la bandeja que tambaleó y Kenshin cogió, ayudándola a coger un plato. Sin embargo, la sopa en sus manos temblaba…

 **Kaoru** : Maldición- dijo mientras trataba de que no se moviera tanto….- Esto Kenshin-san, podrías ayudarme.

Kenshin rozó sus dedos al coger el recipiente, y lo mantuvo cerca de ella para que pudiera coger los palillos. No obstante, tuvo que rendirse al ver como sus manos la traicionaban y la comida no acababa en su boca sino sobre la sabana. Por lo que tuvo que pedir a Kenshin que la ayudara nuevamente…. Quién iba a decir que un gesto que le hubiera alegrado hace unos días, ahora le resultaba completamente ajeno…

 **Kaoru** : Gracias Kenshin-san. Dónde vivimos?

En ese preciso momento entraron por la puerta dos muchachos más. Uno era alto con una banda sobre su frente y otro más menudo a su lado…

 **Sano** : Jou-chan! Megumi nos ha dicho que ya has despertado. Qué te ocurrió?

 **Yahiko** : Ya era hora fea, nos has dado un susto de muerte…

Kaoru les miraba con una cara completamente asombrada. Quienes eran esas personas que la trataban de una manera tan cercana pero que también no dejaba de ser algo particular. Uno se dirigía a ella como Jou-chan acaso no se llamaba Kaoru. Y el otro simplemente la llamaba fea…

 **Kaoru** : Deberías ser más educados, esto es una clínica. A quién buscáis no está aquí, lo lamento….

 **Sano** : Pero de qué hablas Jou-chan?

 **Kenshin** : No sabe quién somos- añadió el rurouni que por una parte no quiso intervenir, podía caber una posibilidad que a ellos les reconociera- Kaoru- dono ellos son las dos personas que conviven con nosotros en el dojo Sanosuke y Yahiko.

 **Kaoru** : Entonces los conozco? Y quién es esa tal Jou-chan?

 **Sano** : Eres tú!

 **Kaoru** : No, no , yo soy Kaoru Kamiya no?- dijo mirando a Kenshin.

 **Kenshin** : Sí pero también eres la Jou-chan de Sano.

 **Kaoru** : Prefiero Kaoru sino no te molesta Sanosuke-san.

 **Sano** : Sanosuke-san?

 **Kaoru** : Encantada. Tú eres Yahiko-san… aunque eres más pequeño que yo, creo. Te importa que te llama Yahiko-chan?

 **Yahiko** : Como quieras – dijo sin saber bien como actuar con esta nueva Kaoru. No parecía estar de broma cuando se había dirigido a Sano como Sanosuke-san, no creía que fuera momento para molestarse que añadiera el chan a su nombre.

 **Kaoru** : Gracias…

Alguien puede decirme como nos conocimos todos nosotros?

Sano simplemente se quedo paralizado cuando le llamo Sanosuke-san en cambio el mocoso tenía la suerte de que le trataba con más cercanía, simplemente porque era un mocoso. Y ahora como le iban a explicar la manera en que se conocieron un exhitoriki ahora rurouni, un luchador callejero que quiso luchar contra el rurouni y un mocoso que fue un ladrón…

 **Kaoru** : Kenshin-san?

 **Kenshin** : Primero me conociste a mi, a esta persona. Yo era un vagabundo, un rurouni, y usted fue muy amable de ofrecerme un hogar. Sigo sin saber exactamente porque fue tan gentil con un rurouni, pero me dio un hogar. Después también quiso ayudar a Yahiko que se encontraba en una situación similar a la mía. Era un niño que estaba siendo utilizado para robar y le convenciste para que empezara una nueva vida con nosotros. Y Sano fue el último en unirse, él simplemente apareció un día y decidió quedarse- dijo sonriendo, al menos era lo más cercano a la realidad sobre cómo se conocieron que podía decirle por ahora.

 **Kaoru** : Gracias Kenshin-san.

Sano miró a su amigo, sabía que debía de ser duro que ahora le hablara añadiendo un –san a su nombre, pero estaba seguro que Jou-chan regresaría a ellos, volvería…

No obstante el doctor Gensai no les permitió irse de la clínica hasta el día siguiente, quería que Kaoru estuviera al menos ese día en observación para ver que podía seguir recuperándose en su dojo. Kenshin se negó a dejar sola a Kaoru y se quedó a su lado, provocando que la joven sintiera que ese hombre debía de ser importante para ella o al menos, ella, debía ser importante para él.

La mañana siguiente y tras desayunar, el doctor Gensai permitió que fuera a su casa aunque todavía debía permanecer en reposo. No hacer grandes esfuerzos ni entrenar ni que le dieran muchos datos. El cerebro es complejo y los recuerdos podía volver de manera repentina, poco poco o nunca….

 **Kaoru** : Gracias Gensai-san, es decir, Gensai-chan.

 **Gensai** : Recuerda no hacer grandes esfuerzos, debes cuidarte. Aún tienes que descansar.

 **Kenshin** : No se preocupe, me ocuparé de que Kaoru-dono repose.

Se despidieron y partieron rumbo al dojo. Kenshin había intentado llevar a Kaoru en brazos para que no forzara el tobillo que aún presentaba una hinchazón, pero la joven se había negado por activa y pasiva. Argumentando que si le daban de alta, es que podía andar, aunque fuera cojeando.

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru que al menos sí que había aceptado apoyarse en él, su pie hacía que caminaran despacio. Cada ciertos pasos, Kaoru quería descansar y se inventaba mil excusas para detenerse. Él que no era tan inocente como para creer que le interesa ver un árbol, la ventana de una casa… en la siguiente parada, la cogió en brazos pese a sus protestas. Pese a que la joven había hecho lo posible para lograr que la bajara, al final desistió y observó su rostro cubierto por el rubor… Al menos, todavía podía lograr que se ruborizara por él. Si los recuerdos no volvían a ella, él no se rendiría… Jamás la dejaría marchar, lo había comprendido cuando creyó perderla por segunda vez, jamás podría marcharse… ya no. Si ella no le recordaba, él intentaría lo indecible por volverse imprescindible para ella, como lo era antes. Haría lo que fuera…. Incluso volver a enamorarla….

Muchas gracias por esos reviews. He tardado más de lo esperado en actualizar, debido a que no podía ponerme a escribir por diversos motivos. Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.

Con respecto a que esperaban que fuera Soujiro, estuve tentada, de cambiarlo. Pero mi idea para este fanfic era esta. Aunque debo reconocer que sí tengo en mente, otro fanfic, donde podría auxiliarla Soujiro. Pero ya veremos...

En próximo capítulo veremos nuevos personajes que llegan bien para ayudar o bien para ... uy que me voy de la lengua .

Jane!

Kaory Kamiya


	3. Chapter 3 : Viviendo con extraños

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Tan solo soy una fan que desea escribir basándome en los personajes, sin ningún animo de lucro.

 ** _CAPITULO 3: VIVIENDO CON EXTRAÑOS_**

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru que al menos sí que había aceptado apoyarse en él, su pie hacía que caminaran despacio. Cada ciertos pasos, Kaoru quería descansar y se inventaba mil excusas para detenerse. Él que no era tan inocente como para creer que le interesa ver un árbol, la ventana de una casa… en la siguiente parada, la cogió en brazos pese a sus protestas. Pese a que la joven había hecho lo posible para lograr que la bajara, al final desistió y observó su rostro cubierto por el rubor… Al menos, todavía podía lograr que se ruborizara por él. Si los recuerdos no volvían a ella, él no se rendiría… Jamás la dejaría marchar, lo había comprendido cuando creyó perderla por segunda vez, jamás podría marcharse… ya no. Si ella no le recordaba, él intentaría lo indecible por volverse imprescindible para ella, como lo era antes. Haría lo que fuera…. Incluso volver a enamorarla….

La observó mirar con detenimiento cuando llegaron al dojo. Kaoru que al final había abrazado a Kenshin del cuello para mayor estabilidad durante el traslado. Kaoru se quedó mirando el pórtico de que decían era su hogar. Para ella, si hay que sincerarse, era un lugar más del mundo…

No obstante cuando traspasó el portón, unas series de recuerdos golpearon su memoria. Allí… allí veía a un hombre fuerte con pelo azabache como ella, y con una espada de madera entre sus manos…

 _***** flasback****_

Una niña se acercó corriendo al adulto que se encontraba lavando la ropa en un barreño y saltó sobre él…

 **Niña** : Otoosan!

 **Señor:** Que quieres Kaoru-chan?

 **Niña** : Me aburro- dijo la niña con una cara tristona.

 **Padre:** Kao-chan sabes que hay que hacer las tareas de la casa primero antes de ir a jugar…

 **Kaoru** : Pero es que es muy aburrido…

 **Padre** : Te prometo una cosa Kao-chan. Si acabamos pronto las tareas podremos ir a los puestos de la feria…

 **Kaoru** : En serio? – dijo iluminándose su rostro con alegría verdadera.

 **Padre** : Sí, sí… pero antes acaba tus tareas y déjame acabar las mías…. Ok?

 **Kaoru** : Ahora mismo vuelvo…

El señor Kamiya observó a su niña de 8 años abandonar los brazos donde se había agarrado, para irse hacia el dojo. No obstante, no tardó en volver para darle un beso en la mejilla, y salir de nuevo corriendo tras disculparse por hacer que se ensuciara alguna ropa que su padre estuviera lavando…

 **Kaoru** : Papá … - dijo.

Kenshin observó a la mirada brillante de Kaoru, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar..

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru-dono?

 **Kaoru** : Eh? Himura-san, que ocurre?

 **Kenshin** : Has recordado algo?

Kaoru le observo detenidamente, cuando él la dejó cargar sobre sus pies…

 **Kaoru** : …. He visto a mi padre… A mi padre Kojiro Kamiya aquí mismo- dijo sonriendo.

 **Kenshin** : Eso es bueno Kaoru-dono no? Eso quiere decir que sus recuerdos regresaran a ti…

 **Kaoru** : Tan solo le he visto un momento… he recordado como me sentía entonces… por algo se empieza no?

Él la miró comprendiendo que tal vez había sentido una mezcla de alegría y de emoción por haber recordado a su padre… sin embargo otra parte de ella seguramente sentiría la pena por no poder recordar a ese padre cariñoso que había cuidado de ella…

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san … himura-san!

 **Kenshin** : Perdona es que aun no me he acostumbro a esa forma de llamarme… Que desea Kaoru-dono?

 **Kaoru** : Mi cuarto?

Kenshin le indicó que le siguiera hasta su habitación… tras ver que su explicación sobre su ubicación no era del todo claro para la mujer. Kaoru agradeció su gesto, e insistió en quedarse sola en su cuarto….

 **Kaoru** : Tal vez recuerde algo más- dijo sonriendo antes de cerrar el shoji tras ella.

Cuando sintió sus pasos alejarse de la puerta, respiró profundamente. No es que se sintiera incómoda con él cerca, pero recordar que le había confundido con su padre, y recordar de verdad, a su padre, la hacía sentirse algo extraña con él. Debería disculparse nuevamente… o era algo que podía ocurrir cuando alguien pierde su memoria.

Se sentó en medio de la habitación mientras revisaba cada rincón, esperando una nueva oleada de su vieja vida… Un calendario en la pared, un futón enrollado en una esquina, una percha para colgar un kimono y un tocador….

Nada no venía nada a ella. Con incertidumbre se acercó al mueble y abrió el primer cajón. Allí había ropa, saco una prenda interior para el kimono y se le acercó para oler, a fin de cuentas, no dice que el olor trae recuerdos al presente… Cuando notó bajo ella una cajita de madera. Con curiosidad dejo la prenda que no había llegado a oler, para coger la cajita y abrirla.

Con ella se sento en el tatami y procedió abrirla , dentro había un precioso broche para el

cabello …..

 _*********** Flashback**************_

 **Ç¿?** : Esto será para ti Kao-chan cuando seas mayor, mientras yo lo guardaré.

 **Kaoru** : Pero…. Pero no puedo ponérmelo ahora?. Por favor? Por favor? Prometo cuidar de él…

 **¿?** : Es que es un recuerdo familiar Kaoru y es muy valioso. Cuando seas mayor podrás usarlo…

 **Kaoru** : Por favor otoosan, convence a okasan.

 **Madre** : Cuando has llegado Kojiro?

 **Kojiro** : Ahora mismo Sakura. Estaba absorto viendo a mis dos preciosas mujeres….

 **Kaoru** : Otoosan a que ya soy mayor? Dile a okasan que me deje usarlo, solo hoy, sí?

 **Kojiro** : Querida, ya que se lo has enseñado, porque no le dejas usarlo hoy- dijo viendo asu hija sonreír.

 **Sakura** : Ah! Kojiro siempre apoyas a Kaoru-chan y me dejas que tenga que ceder…. Sabes muy bien como usar tu encanto con tu padre, eh Kao-chan?- dijo viendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su hija.- En fin, ustedes ganan, pero no salgas del dojo ni te subas a árboles,que ya eres toda una señorita…

Ven Kao-chan que te lo pongo.

Kojiro observó a su mujer peinar el cabello azabache de Kaoru y colocar el broche sobre el peinado. Tras darle un espejo para verse reflejada, vieron como su pequeña estaba encantada con ese presente….

 _********* unos años después**********_

 **Sakura** : Ahora esto es tuyo, debes cuidar de ello. Es un presente que viene de mi familia, y debes cuidar de él. Ya eres una señorita…

 **Kaoru** : Sí, lo prometo.

Pero porque me lo das ahora? Creía que me lo darías cuando fuera más…

 **Sakura** : Te lo doy, porque como mi madre me lo dio a mi, y mi abuela a mi madre, yo te lo trasmito…

 **Kaoru** : Pero…. Pero es que …

 **Kojiro** : Acéptalo Kaoru, y deja que tu madre descanse. Ha pasado una mala noche pero quería dártelo ella misma…

 **Kaoru:** de acuerdo. Que descanses okasan. Luego vendré a verte.

Al poco tiempo su madre fallecía de una enfermedad. Ese día presintió que algo pasaba pero cada vez que quería preguntar por ello, le decía que no pasaba nada…. Que su deber era sonreír a Sakura….

 _************ final**************_

Kaoru respiró hondo mientras estrechaba contra ella su pequeño tesoro. Sabía de su aprecio en el pasado, pero ahora aún era más valioso para ella. Había visto a su madre, a su preciosa madre, tan cálida como fuerte… sin embargo una enfermedad la apartó de su lado…

Observó la peineta en su mano, y siguió estrechándola contra ella. Como si eso pudiera acercarla a su familia. Que habría pasado todos esos años atrás? Su mente era como un libro en blanco que deseaba rellenar.

Con sumo cuidado volvió a colocar ese pequeño presente en su lugar de conservación. Aunque una parte de ella, se negaba a soltarlo, tenerlo con ella era revivir y estar en esos dulces y tristes momentos, pero al menos se sentía querida, protegida y sabía quien era ella. Más de lo que podía decir ahora mismo…

Con un suspiro, decidió que lo mejor para rellenar esas lagunas, era intentar que su mente funcionara y devolviera su vida a ella. Que podía pasar si recordaba más cosas? Recordar las muertes de sus progenitores no sería agradable, pero en ese momento se sentía más cercana de ser Kaoru Kamiya.

Procedió a guardarlo en su lugar, y coger las prendas que ocultaban ese pequeño y valiosismo presente.

Se incorporó y asomó la cabeza entre el shoji… No vio a ese hombre que la había estado velando esos días… Sería importante para ella? Como se conocieron? Muchas preguntas y ninguna sola respuesta, solo estaba viviendo con extraños que no eran familia suya.

Siguió caminando por esos pasillos, con algún flashback de una pequeña Kaoru correteando por ellos. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta un dojo que se encontraba alejado unos pasos. Con deseo de seguir descubriendo, y con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar en ellos, se dirigió a allí…

La puerta estaba entreabierta y de dentro procedía un ruido, una persona respiraba profundamente y exclamaba. Deslizó por completo la puerta para encontrarse el lugar donde su padre impartía sus clases….

Allí delante de ella, estaba la espalda de su progenitor dirigiendo sus katas a sus alumnos….

 **¿?** : Kaoru?

Kaoru despertó de su ensoñación y su padre como los estudiantes de sus recuerdos, se deshicieron en el aire. Frente a ella estaba un joven de unos 12 años, con pelo castaño y una espada de madera entre sus manos que la miraba…

 **¿?** : Busu estás bien?

 **Kaoru** : Busu? No sé quien eres pero deberías tener más respecto a tus mayores, jovencito.

 **¿?** : Esto…. Kkkeeeennnnsssshhhhhiiiiiinnnn

 **Kaoru** : No, por favor, no le llam….

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que ya se encontraba ante ellos la persona a la cual el niño había llamado…

 **Kenshin** : Yahiko que ocurre? Por que gritas?...

Oro Kaoru-dono ha salido de su habitación..

Kaoru sonrió al verse descubierta, tenerle cerca, le provocaba sentimientos encontrados por una parte de desconfianza pero confiaba ya que había estado a su lado…

 **Kaoru** : Sí, he salido… por si recordaba algo…

 **Kenshin** : Eso es bueno, Gensai-sensei dijo que estar en un lugar conocido, haría que tus recuerdos vuelvan..

 **Kaoru** : Así que tu eres Yahiko-chan – dijo, mirando a Yahiko.

 **Yahiko** : A quién llamas Yahiko-chan?

 **Kaoru** : yo lo siento, es que como eres menor que yo, por eso te he llamado Yahiko-chan pero no lo haré más. Lo siento Yahiko…

Yahiko tan pronto como vio a su amiga disculparse, recordó que no estaba hablando con Kaoru. Era ella, pero no era ella. Kenshin le había dicho que tenía que tener cuidado al hablar con ella. Para ellos nada había cambiado, pero para ella, ellos no eran nadie…

 **Yahiko** : No, no me hagas caso Kaoru. Llamame Yahiko-chan si gustas…

Esto siento haberte llamado busu, es que me sorprendiste…- de reojo, miró a Kenshin, que había sonreído al escucharle hablar de ese modo. Estaría madurando… no, simplemente sería un buen chico mientras la memoria de la busu… no de Kaoru, regresaba….

 **Kaoru** : Gracias Yahiko-chan – dijo sonriendo al muchacho.

Esto… sé que sonara mal que te lo pregunte, pero que haces en mi dojo? Sé que viniste a verme en la clínica, pero lo siento, no recuerdo del todo… Eres un alumno?

 **Kenshin** : Recuerda, te hablé de Yahiko. El chico al que ayudó cuando le obligaban a robar….

 **Kaoru** : … Sí, me acuerdo de eso. Pero porque vive con nosotros? No tiene familia?

Kenshin miró a Yahiko, notando como apretaba sus manos alrededor de la shinai….

 **Yahiko** : Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño. Por eso me vi obligado a robar para pagar por sus medicinas…

 **Kaoru** : Lo siento muchísimo Yahiko-chan , no quería obligarte a recordar cosas duras. Entonces vives conmigo y con Himura-san?

 **Yahiko** : Himura-san? Hablas de Kenshin?

 **Kaoru** : Eh sí…

 **Kenshin** : No se preocupe Kaoru-dono, aún nos costara un poco acostumbrarnos a que se dirija así a nosotros…

 **Kaoru** : Es que os llamó raro?

 **Yahiko:** Sí, por lo pronto a Kenshin jamás de los jamases te había oído llamarle Himura-san…

 **Kenshin** : Basta Yahiko, Kaoru-dono puede llamarme como le guste…

 **Yahiko** : Lo siento….

 **Kaoru** : Tal vez tengas razón, Yahiko-chan, pero es que me resulta raro… apenas os conozco, lo lamento…

Que tal si por ahora cambiamos Himura-san por Kenshin-san, mejor?

 **Kenshin** : Me da igual como me llame, si me necesita acudiré a ayudarla Kaoru-dono….

Kaoru miró a Yahiko, esperando su aprobación…

 **Yahiko** : Si a Kenshin no le importa, no tengo porque decir nada, pero sí mejor Kenshin-san que Himura-san…

 **Kaoru** : Bien….

Esto podrías volver a hacer ese movimiento que hacías cuando yo entraba….

Yahiko sonrió, y camino hasta el centro de la habitación. Tras unos minutos, ejecutó la kata con la que practicaba, mirando a su amiga que estaba allí….

 **Yahiko** : Esta kata me la enseñaste tú. La recuerdas?

 **Kaoru** : No, lo lamento … Pero creo que no podré darte clases mientras no recuerde las posiciones…. Que mala maestra estoy hecha que no podré practicar con mis alumnos.

Crees que podrás ser mi maestro mientras que recuerdo cuales son las katas? Así al menos el resto de estudiantes podrán seguir practicando…

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del más joven, cuando le dijo que fuera su maestro, se esfumó al hablar del resto del alumnado. Kaoru miró a Kenshin que también había ocultado su mirada bajo su flequillo…

Kaoru les miró sin entender nada, porque todo había cambiado de un momento a otro. Camino hacia la pared donde se colgaban las tablillas de alumnos, y solo vio tres en ellas. Una para ella, otra para Yahiko-chan y una tercera para un tal Yutaro…. Y el resto estaba vacío….

 **Kaoru** : Dónde están los nombres de los demás…- dijo mirándoles.

Kenshin que la miraba ocultando sus ojos, no sabía como podía explicarle sin mencionar su alter ego Himura Battossai, para no incomodar a la joven. Sabía que Kaoru no le echaría a la calle por haber sido un hitoriki pero… ahora una parte de ella estaba en blanco, y Gensai- sensei les había indicado que no la presionaran, ni la avasallaran a recuerdas esto y esto… o simplemente que no le dieran muchas adversidades a las que enfrentarse en su primer día de una nueva vida….

Yahiko miró a Kenshin, él conocía porque el dojo no estaba lleno de estudiantes como antaño, pero había decidido ayudar a que Himura-san o Kenshin-san volviera a ser Kenshin simplemente. Sin olvidar que Megumi había indicando hasta la saciedad, que ahora mismo debían de ser cuidadosos con lo que decían y de lo que hablaban….

 **Kaoru** : Yahiko-chan dime algo. Hi… Kenshin-san queréis responderme?

 **¿?** : Qué hay para comer Kenshin?

Esto, Jou-chan que bueno que estés ya en casa- dijo un joven de 19 años, de estatura alta con un pelo castaño y una raspa de pescado entre sus dientes.

Kaoru retrocedió cuando vio a ese individuo acercarse a ella. Atinó a coger una espada de madera de la pared, y apuntó con ella al joven…

 **¿?** : Jou-chan?

 **Kaoru** : Quién eres? A quién llamas Jou-chan?

Por que no hacéis algo contra este intruso?

 **¿?** : Intruso yo? Bueno vale, que no soy el que más ayuda, pero un intruso…

 **Kenshin** : Sano, recuerda…. Kaoru-dono no sabe quién eres ¿

 **Sano** : Sí, sí… el golpe, pero eso fue ayer… Y simplemente estaría bromeando, no Jou-chan?

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san agradecería que te llevaras a este hombre de mi casa. No sé quien se cree entrando de estas formas en una casa ajena…

 **Sano** : Jou-chan!

Kenshin se acercó y obligó a Kaoru a bajar la shinai para luego quitársela de las manos…

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru-dono, recuerde a Sano que vino ayer a verla con nosotros a la clínica..

 **Yahiko** : Lamento decir que le conocemos al toritama…

 **Sano** : A quién llamas…- se calló al observar las miradas de sus amigos.

Jou… Kaoru me llamo Sanosuke Sagara y soy amigo tuyo. Por favor no vuelvas a decir que no me conoces….

Kaoru miró a Kenshin y Yahiko para por ultimo fijar la mirada en ese hombre…

 **Kaoru** : Si ellos dicen que te conocen Sagara-san, quién soy yo para decirte que te vayas…

Sano sonrió, le dolió que le llamara Sagara-san pero al menos parecía que le dejaría quedarse con su familia…

 **Sano** : Gracias…

 **Kaoru** : En fin… tal vez tu puedas ayudarme ya que Kenshin-san ni Yahiko-chan quieren cooperar. Querrás echarme una mano?

 **Sano** : Claro, tu pregunta al gran Sano…

 **Kaoru** : Porque tan solo hay 2 estudiantes en la pared?

Kenshin miró a Kaoru, y se encontró con la de Yahiko. Habría perdido la memoria, pero desde luego, seguía siendo obstinada cuando quería saber algo… Y lo malo es que Sano no parecía haber escuchado los consejos de Megumi ni Gensai-sensei..

 **Sano** : Todo es por el incidente con el falso…

 **Yahiko** : … el falso estudiante que vino de otra escuela a copiar nuestras técnicas – Yahiko sonrió orgulloso, al inventarse una excusa creíble en tan solo un suspiro….

 **Kaoru** : Intentaron copiar nuestras katas? – Yahiko afirmó con la cabeza- y porque eso minaría nuestro alumnado?

 **Yahiko** miro a Kenshin que parecía no querer meterse en el embrollo- Porque dijeron que fuimos nosotros lo que lo hacíamos…

 **Kaoru** : Y no hemos podido hacer nada para demostrar que mintieron…

 **Yahiko** : Estamos en ello!

Kaoru volvió a mirar las tablillas, y suspirando " _ahora mismo no soy capaz de demostrar a nadie que soy yo_ " y se fue del dojo. Sano observó a Kaoru salir y miró a Yahiko con cara a que viene estas idioteces?

 **Yahiko** : De no ser por mí, la metes toritama…

 **Sano** : Y yo soy el culpable? A que viene tantas mentiras?

 **Kenshin** : Sano, ahora mismo Kaoru no puede lidiar con problemas más de los que tiene. Recuerda debemos ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Iré a preparar la comida….

Tan rápido desapareció el rurouni, que antes de ir a su cometido, observó a la kendoka sentada en una esquina del edificio principal….

Mientras que el rurouni cocinaba para la familia, Yahiko intentaba meter algo de sensatez en la cabeza de Sano sobre de que hablar y de que evitar con Kaoru de momento. Su paciencia debía ser recompensada pensaba mientras intentaba que le entrara algo en la cabezota de su amigo.

Kaoru salió del dojo y caminó un poco por las cercanías, cuando vio a alguien acercándose…

El sol le daba en los ojos impidiendo que pudiera descubrir a esa persona que le había levantado la mano como saludando en la lejanía. Era una persona alta, el pelo brillaba al contacto con los rayos del sol. Parecía que iba con algo pesado a sus espaldas, parecía ya que se movía con mucha rápidez y no parecía que si llevara algo le pesara algo…

 **¿?** : Kaoru Kamiya cuanto tiempo!. Estás solas? No está contigo Battossai?

Ante todo pedir disculpas por el retraso de meses en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Pero en verdad est capitulo se ha terminado hoy. Así que probablemente el capitulo 4 tarde en estar listo, aunque me gustaría actualizar antes. Pero no puedo prometer nada. Es más mi musa me ha abandonado, y no sé como continuar más alla de unas pocas ideas que ya tengo para el capitulo 4 que está comenzado.

Kaory Kamiya


	4. Chapter 4 viejos, nuevos conocidos

**_CAPITULO 4 : VIEJOS, NUEVOS, CONOCIDOS_**.

El sol le daba en los ojos impidiendo que pudiera descubrir a esa persona que le había levantado la mano como saludando en la lejanía. Era una persona alta, el pelo brillaba al contacto con los rayos del sol. Parecía que iba con algo pesado a sus espaldas, parecía ya que se movía con mucha rápidez y no parecía que si llevara algo le pesara algo…

 **¿?** : Kaoru Kamiya cuanto tiempo!. Estás solas? No está contigo Battossai?

Ante ella pudo ver a un hombre alto con el pelo de un blanco como la nieve. Unas lentes le tapaban los ojos, y un gran saco a sus espaldas…

 **¿?** : Kamiya Kaoru me escucha?

 **Kaoru** : No conozco a nadie llamado Battossai. Creo que se ha equivocado de persona…- dijo dándose la vuelta, intentando regresar a su hogar.

 **¿?** : Battossai Himura? Me dices que no le conoces. Hasta que te dignas a echarle de tu casa, nunca es tarde…- dijo, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Kaoru.

 **Kaoru** : Himura? – dijo mirando a sus ojos al hombre frente a ella.

 **¿?** : Sí, Battossai Himura…

 **Kaoru** : Conozco a Himura Kenshin, pero no a Battossai Himura. No sé si será el mismo que buscas…

 **¿?** : Me estás tomando el pelo. Vengo desde el extranjero, y ni un simple"hola _, como estás_ " .

Sé que tan poco es que fuéramos íntimos, pero creía que al menos, tú, te alegrarías de verme..

 **Kaoru** : Yo… en verdad lo siento, pero…

 **¿?** 2 : Kaoru!

 **Kaoru** se volvió hacia la segunda voz que la llamaba, y sonrió, al menos, ya no estaba sola con ese extraño hombre : Himura-san!

 **¿? 1** : Himura-san?

 **Kaoru** : Sí, él es Himura Kenshin, no sé si es a quién estás buscando. ¿ Conoces a este hombre Himura-san?

Aunque también te llamo Battossai Himura eres tú también?

Kenshin se sorprendió de verle allí, delante de Kaoru con su aspecto de siempre. Lo que más le sorprendió no era verle, sino que hubiera ido buscándolo como Himura Battossai…

 **Kenshin** : Sí, le conozco Kaoru-dono.

 **Kaoru** : Que bien que hayas salido Himura-san, estaba por decirle que se había equivocado de casa. Quién es él?

Kenshin observó a Kaoru y a Enishi que miraba como queriendo entender este extraño saludo de parte de la mujer que le invitó a visitar su dojo si es que volvía… Estaba claro como el agua que no podía decirle que era su cuñado, el hermano de su mujer que juró vengarla tras perecer a manos de Battossai…

Como podía ser tan idiota de seguir buscándolo como Battossai, había quedado claro que él ya no era Battossai… Si el doctor Gensai había indicado que nada de darle golpes de noticias pesadas, como podía arreglar este embrollo…

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san?

 **Enishi** : Acaso es que te has peleado con Battossai y por eso le llamas Himura-san?

 **Kaoru** : No entiendo de que me hablas. Por cierto quién eres tú? Ya que Himura parece haberse quedado mudo..

 **Enishi** : Diablos quién voy a ser … me estás creyendo estúpido o qué?

Kaoru pegó un brinco, y se posicionó al lado de Kenshin en busca de respaldo…

 **Enishi** : Ahora sí que me tienes miedo… bueno nunca es tarde muchacha…

 **Kenshin** : Basta Enishi!

Kaoru-dono no sabe de que va esto. Kaoru-dono sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y no recuerda nada…

 **Enishi** : No recuerda nada?

 **Kenshin** : No, el doctor Gensai dijo que podía tratarse de un amnesia temporal o no… Así que no creas que Kaoru-dono le está molestando…

 **Kaoru** : Es cierto, no sé quién eres. Lamento no recordarte, pero Himura-san está aquí , no le buscabas a él, cierto?

 **Enishi** : Sí, pero también te buscaba a ti.- observando como aun parecía que la intimidaba, suspiró y se acercó hasta ellos.- Me llamo Yushiro Enishi, soy …

 **Kenshin** : Un amigo de la infancia…

Enishi miró a Kenshin con una cara que no dejaba lugar a dudas, que no le gustaba ese nuevo adjetivo con respecto a ellos… A que diablos venía con que era su amigo?...

 **Kaoru** : Ah! Entonces podrás contarme que paso para que Himura-san se convirtiera en un rurouni.. Seguro que le extrañabas y por eso has venido a buscarle. Me alegro de que Himura-san no esté tan solo…

Si me disculpais- dijo para salir hacia el dojo- iré a avisar a Yahiko-chan y a Sagara-san.

Tan pronto como Kaoru desapareció de sus vistas…

 **Enishi** : Con que somos amigos de la infancia…Yo no llegaría a tanto…

 **Kenshin** : Enishi te lo ruego, Kaoru-dono no puede recibir noticias que le causen un gran impacto…

 **Enishi** : Me extrañaba la actitud de Kaoru, al fin y al cabo ella me dijo que si regresaba, pasara por el dojo.

Supongo que puedo ser conocido de Battossai.

 **Kenshin** : Podrías dejar de llamarme Battossai? Yo ya…

 **Enishi** : Sí, sí… me quedaré a ayudar a esta nueva Kaoru. Será interesante…

Mientras tanto Kaoru corrió hacia el dojo donde tanto Yahiko como Sano reposaban en el pasillo mirando las musarañas….

 **Kaoru** : … Por fin os encuentro.

 **Sano** : Nos buscabas Jou-chan?- dijo incorporándose.

 **Kaoru** haciendo un mohín con su rostro: No sé que relación tendrías con esa Jou-chan pero te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre Kaoru…

 **Sano** : Pero sí no recuerdas que eres Jou-chan..

 **Kaoru** : Recuerdo que mis padres me llamaron Kaoru, Sagara-san.

Fue el golpe definitivo para que Sano dejara de hablar…

 **Yahiko:** Para que nos buscabas?

 **Kaoru** : Ah! Casi lo olvidó… Ha venido un amigo de Himura, Yushiro Enishi….

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada más vio como si alguien les hubiera pinchado que se levantaron. Observó sus miradas, que se tornaron preocupadas …

 **Sano** : Quédate con ella… Que no se mueva de aquí.

 **Yahiko** : A que habrá vuelto ese?

 **Kaoru** : Qué ocurre Yahiko-chan? Es un amigo de Himura-san, porque os ponéis de este modo.

Quién ha venido ha sido Enishi Yushiro!

 **Sano** : Sabemos perfectamente quién es ese Yushiro…

Quédate aquí con ella!

Kaoru miró la reacción tan extraña de sus amigos, o eso decían. Qué ocurría con Yushiro Enishi para que reaccionaran de este modo tan hostil…

 **Kenshin** : Sano a donde vas?

Sano se paró al encontrarse a Kenshin viniendo hacia ellos con Enishi a su lado…

 **Sano** : Qué hace él aquí?

 **Enishi** : Kaoru me ha invitado…

 **Yahiko** : Es incapaz de invitarte, ahora mismo no sabe quién eres..

 **Enishi:** Sé que tal vez no sea el momento pero avisé de que vendría …

 **Kaoru** haciendo a un lado a Yahiko: Bienvenido al dojo Kamiya, Yushiro-san.

Yahiko trató de coger del brazo a Kaoru para obligar a ponerse detrás de él, pero Kaoru seguía empeñada en no colaborar…

 **Kaoru** : Ya basta Yahiko! – dijo soltándose de nuevo de su brazo- No sé que os pasó con Yushiro-san pero él es bienvenido en este dojo…

 **Sano** : Él no puede quedarse aquí, a que no Kenshin?

Ambos miraron al rurouni que simplemente sonrió…

 **Kenshin** : Creo que os confundís , este Enishi Yushiro un viejo amigo…

 **Enishi** : Exacto, un viejo conocido…

El silencio se adueño del lugar, momento en que Kaoru instó a Enishi que la acompañara a buscar una habitación para él. Kenshin aprovechó el momento para decirles que esperaran ahí…

 **Sano** : Como puedes dejarle que se quede?

 **Yahiko** : Ahora precisamente…

 **Kenshin** : Yushiro es un viejo amigo, eso es todo lo que debe saber Kaoru-dono, de acuerdo?

Ya nos dijo el doctor Gensai que procuramos su calma. Ahora Kaoru-dono no necesita saber nada más…

 **Sano** : Que Enishi se quede, solo puede causar problemas….

 **Kenshin** : Yo no lo creo, además dice que no puede moverse de aquí…

En otro sitio, Kaoru abrió una puerta y encontró una habitación agradable donde Enishi dejó su saco en el suelo..

 **Kaoru** : No entiendo porque han actuado así…

 **Enishi** : Me habrán confundido con otro Enishi Yushiro.

 **Kaoru** : Será…

Al ver que Enishi abría el saco y empezaba a desvestirse, Kaoru sonrojada se apresuró a salir de la habitación, mientras Enishi empezaba a pensar que no estaba mal este nuevo argumento… Una nueva Kamiya se presentaba ante él, estaba interesante….

Kaoru se acercó a donde sus tres amigos se habían sentado en el porche…

 **Kaoru** : Ya está instalado…

 **Kenshin** : Muchas gracias Kaoru-dono.

 **Kaoru:** esto… porque tenéis esa actitud hacia Yushiro-san?

Os habéis equivocado de persona…

 **Sano** : sí, eso parece…

 **Kaoru** : Que bien que todo esté solucionado…

Voy a ver si preparo algo para la cena…

 **Kenshin** : Le acompañó Kaoru-dono.

 **Kaoru** : Creo que me harás falta para encontrar las cosas Himura-san.

Kaoru y Kenshin se marcharon a la cocina, mientras nuestros dos amigos intentaban averiguar si con esta nueva Kaoru , su comida sería apta para consumo humano…

Lamentablemente el milagro culinario no pareció que fuera cosa de la memoria, ya que Kenshin tuvo que encargarse de evitar que la comida que preparaba Kaoru no ardiera en el intento, mientras procuraba decir que simplemente había cometido algún pequeño error de calculo. En otras ocasiones, hubiera acabado en el suelo, pero Kaoru simplemente se lo agradecía… De ese modo, la cena acabó con un gusto entre dulce y salado, pero al menos la comida no era comida quemada…

Los dos que antes se retiraron a sus habitaciones, fueron Kaoru y Enishi mientras que los tres restantes, se quedaron . Sano se negó a irse del dojo cuando un sujeto peligroso estuviera entre sus paredes….

La mañana siguiente llegó para nuestros amigos… Kenshin ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando se encontró con que Enishi se había ofrecido a echarle una mano en la cocina " _es lo menos que puedo hacer por no morir de inanición_ " había argumentado…

Kaoru agradeció encantada por el apoyo en la cocina de Enishi, mientras que los otros dos no estaban convencidos de que no quisieran envenenarlos…

Kaoru salió del dojo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, y se acercó a abrir….

 **Kaoru:** Buenos días, puedo ayudarle?

 **¿?** : Esto… buenos días también Kaoru…

 **Kaoru** : Creo intuir que debería reconocerle…

 **¿?** : Tampoco soy demasiado relevante…

 **Kaoru** : No se lo tome tan mal, simplemente es que he perdido la memoria. Por lo que ahora todos son desconocidos para mi…- dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre frente a ella, no pudo más que sonreír con ella: Simplemente soy el cartero habitual de la zona, Kaoru. Venía a entregarte esta carta..

 **Kaoru** : Gracias, señor.

La carta cambió de manos, y el cartero se marchó dejando a una sonriente Kaoru en la puerta, con la carta en sus manos. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, se fijo que la carta venía a su nombre " _Señorita Kaoru Kamiya_ " sin remitente…

Mientras caminaba de regresó, empezó a romper el sobre para averiguar quién le mandaba esa misiva..

Cuando de pronto observó un hombre delante de ella. Un hombre alto con un cigarrillo en sus labios, vestido de policía, y unos ojos que la miraban intensamente…

 **Kaoru** : Quién es usted? Por donde ha entrado?- dijo mientras ocultaba la carta detrás de ella.

 **Saito** : No tengo tiempo para andar con jueguecitos tanuki.

 **Kaoru** : Yo no le estoy faltando al respecto, así que le agradecería que fuera más amable.

 **Saito** : Dondé esta Battossai?

 **Kaoru:** Lo siento pero no daré ningún tipo de información a una persona que ni se presenta como es debido.

 **Saito** la miró de arriba abajo, no cabía duda alguna esta era la mujer de Battossai y simplemente, le miraba como con miedo aunque aparentaba fuerza: No seas pesada mujer, simplemente avisa a Battossai.

 **Kaoru** : …. Aquí no vive nadie que se llame Battosai, señor. Así que por favor, márchese de mi casa…

Saito tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y acortó la distancia que le separaba, para agarrarla del brazo…

 **¿?** : Saito, suéltala…

Saito aflojo el agarre en torno al brazo de la chica para finalmente, soltarla, mirando a aquel que se atrevía a darle ordenes…

 **Saito** : Vaya, ya has llegado Yushiro…

Tan pronto como noto que el hombre soltaba su brazo, Kaoru toco su brazo… Ese hombre era muy rudo, violento….

 **Enishi** : Estás bien Kaoru?- dijo acercándose a ella, mientras no quitaba la vista de Saito.

 **Kaoru** : Porque has venido Yushiro-san… este hombre debe irse, no me gusta su manera de mirarme…

 **Enishi** : Lo lamento Kaoru pero ha venido por mi. Lamento que le cause problemas…

 **Kaoru** : Conoces a este lobo?

 **Enishi** se quedó perplejo, a pesar, de no reconocerle, parecía que su interior era obvio: Debo decir que sí… Podrías ir a avisar a Himura…

 **Kaoru** : Sí, pero preguntaba por Battossai…

¡Ah! Cierto, Himura-san también le llamaste tú Battossai… Buscabas a Himura-san?

 **Enishi** : Por favor…

 **Kaoru** : Enseguida voy a buscarle…

Antes de irse, hizo una reverencia ante Saito para irse, de allí a paso apresurado…

 **Saito** : Debo decir que está más rara que de costumbre…- dijo encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

 **Enishi** : Eso es porque no sabe quién es, lobo de Mibú.

 **Saito** : Como dices?

 **Enishi** : Kaoru se golpeó la cabeza, y ha perdido la memoria….

 **Saito** :… No se estaba …

 **Enishi** : …no…

Kaoru que caminaba, dando de vez en cuando, una mirada atrás para asegurarse que ese lobo no la perseguía o no se había lanzado contra Yushiro-san, cuando se tropezó con alguien, que impidió que sus posaderas llegaran a rozar el suelo….

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san.

 **Kenshin** sonriendo: Debería mirar hacia delante Kaoru-dono.

 **Kaoru** : Es que… un lobo…

 **Kenshin** : Lobo? Saito?

 **Kaoru** : Eh… puede ser Yushiro-san está hablando con él. Buscaba a Battossai, que también eres tú? Por que te buscan como Battossai?

 **Kenshin** : oro…. Es una larga historia Kaoru-dono. Por favor, no se preocupe, ahora iré para hablar con Saito…

 **Kaoru** : Debo decir que no me gusta…

Antes de desaparecer delante de Kaoru, vio una sonrisa en su rostro, dirigida a ella, que le causo rubor en las mejillas….

Respirando hondo, decidió que ya que probablemente, invitaran a pasar a esa hombre, ella no quería estar cerca… No le agradara su presencia, por lo que siguió para salir por la parte trasera de la casa …

Avanzo unos metros, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos….Por un momento, se sintió atrapada, cuando a su memoria, recordó una técnica de su padre para librarse de alguien que te tuviera atrapada. Cogió las manos de su agresor como para quitárselo y poder verle, cuando este se relajo, agarro sus brazos, y le empujó sobre ella, para que acabara en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de una chiquilla quién estaba en el suelo …

 **¿?** : Esa es manera de saludar Kaoru-chan.

Kaoru observó a la joven mujer, parecía más pequeña que ella, en una trenza llevaba su cabello y vestía de una manera peculiar…

 **¿?** : No piensas decir nada…. Kaoru-chan me has sorprendido, pero no deberías de haberme lanzado… Somos amigas, no?

 **¿?2** : Estás bien Misao?

 **Misao** : Por supuesto que sí Aoshi-sama no soy una niña…

Misao miró sorprendida a Kaoru que les miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No había movido un musculo desde que se deshiciera de ella y ahora les miraba …

 **Misao** : Kaoru-chan¿ Estás bien?

Cuando vio que Misao se acercaba, automáticamente, retrocedió un paso…

 **Aoshi** : Misao…

 **Misao** : Qué Aoshi-sama?

 **Aoshi** : Guarda la distancia…

 **Misao** : Pero de que hablas Aoshi-sama?

 **Aoshi** : Parece como que no te reconociera Misao, y no quiero tener que impedir que te haga daño, o me tendré que ver con Himura.

 **Misao** : Por que habríamos de enfrentarnos? No entiendes…

Un suave viento les hizo cerrar los ojos momentamente, para después observar a un viejo conocido al lado de Kaoru que se había refugiado en su espalda…

Hola! vuelvo a subir un nuevo capitulo. Tan solo tengo un par de hojas del capitulo 5 pero mi musa ha vuelto a dar señales de vida.. Así que agradezco los dos nuevos reviews recibidos y además de gente que no habia comentado ningun capitulo anterior.

No dejemos morir fanfiction sobre rurouni Kenshin. Me daría pena...

Kaory Kamiya


	5. Chapter 5 conociendo mi vida

**_VIVIENDO CON EXTRAÑOS_**

Este fanfic ha nacido con el apoyo de Misao-21 ( Misaop) que quería que yo también retornara a fanfiction. Así que este es el primer fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo, así que si quieren seguirme adelante.

 ** _CAPITULO 5: CONOCIENDO MI VIDA_**

Un suave viento les hizo cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, para después observar a un viejo conocido al lado de Kaoru que se había refugiado en su espalda…

 **Misao** : Yushiro Enishi?

Aoshi se adelantó a Misao, que le miró entre sorprendida e infravalorada…

 **Enishi** : Tranquilízate Shinomori, no vengo a hacer daño a Makimachi…

 **Misao:** Qué haces tú aquí?

 **Enishi** : Yo también me alegro de verte Makimachi Misao…

 **Misao** : No me has contestado… Qué haces al lado de Kaoru-chan?

 **Enishi:** Simplemente he venido a echarla una mano. No ves que no te conoce, y aun insistes en que te trate como siempre…

 **Misao** : Que no me conoce? Como que no me va a conocer?

 **Kaoru** : Conoces a estos dos, Yushiro-san?

 **Enishi** : Deberia decir que sí…

 **Misao** : Como que deberías…

 **Enishi** : Shinomori te recomiendo que vigiles a tu amiga…

 **Misao** : Estás … pasando de mi- dijo agarrando sus kunachi.

 **Kaoru** : Enishi-kun…

Misao se quedo paralizada, mientras en su mente procesaba _" Enishi-kun_ "…

 **Enishi** al observar a la ninja, sonrió, añadiendo: Ya ves, se fía de mi…

 **Misao** : Y Himura?

 **Enishi** : Ahora mismo está ocupado…

Antes de que Kaoru pudiera decir algo, Misao desapareció de sus vistas, entrando en el dojo, seguida del hombre que la acompañaba…

 **Misao** : Himura…

Entraron al dojo en busca del rurouni para verle más adelante, hablando con …

 **Misao** : Saito?

Ambos hombres se giraron a mirarla …

 **Kenshin** : Misao-dono cuando ha venido?

 **Misao** : Mou . tú tampoco parece que te alegres de verme…

 **Kenshin** : Oro?

 **Misao** : Kaoru-chan anda abrazada a Yushiro porque parece que le doy miedo… Puedes explicarme que hace Yushiro aquí y con Kaoru?

 **Saito** : Parece que tu grupo no sabe la noticia… una pena para una autodenominada líder…

 **Misao** : Que narices tratas de insinuarme…

 **Kenshin** : Calma calma Misao-dono.

Tienes algo más que decime Saito?

 **Saito** : No, he acabado contigo…. Volveré para ver a Yushiro…

Saito se marchó con un cigarrillo en sus labios…

 **Misao** : Vas a decirme que está ocurriendo aquí Himura?

 **Kenshin** : Claro… pero antes busquemos a Kaoru…

Esperadnos en la salita…

De pronto se encontraron solos en el patio del dojo, Himura había desaparecido de allí. Misao bufó,porque nadie podía explicarse antes de desaparecer de su vista…

 **Misao** : Si llego a saber que no soy bienvenida…

 **Aoshi** : dejemos que hablen antes de tomar una decisión…

 **Misao** : De acuerdo, Aoshi-sama.

 _***** Flasback****_

Tan pronto como Kaoru se fue, Enishi miró a Saito tras asegurarse de que la joven no podría oírle…

 **Enishi** : A que has venido?

Te deje claro que yo iría…

 **Saito** : Desde cuando crees que eres alguien para darme órdenes… - dijo con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

 **Enishi** : Has asustado a Kaoru….- dijo como toda respuesta.

 **Saito:** … - sorprendido por su respuesta sincera, aun así no dejo su máscara, y volvió a aspirar del cigarrillo.- Por que habría de importarme la mujer de Battossai…

 **¿?** : Agradecería que no me llamaras así, Saito.

Ambos miraron al recién llegado…

 **Saito** : Un hitoriki….

 **Kenshin** ; Ya… ya me lo has dicho varias veces…

Qué haces aquí, Saito? Para que quieres verme….

 **Saito** : Por tu cuñado, por él estoy aquí… Por él tengo que vigilar….

 **Kenshin** : Enishi?

 **Enishi** : Os lo iba a contar, hasta que la amnesia de Kaoru me pareció mas importante…

 **Kenshin** : Te has escapado de nuevo y la policía te busca?

 **Enishi** : Por quién me tomas Battossai!- dijo fingiendo que le dolió.

 **Saito** : No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Esto es así Battossai, asi que escucha..

 **Enishi** : Como ya me sé la historia, si me permitís voy a buscar a Kaoru…

Enishi desapareció de la escena…

 **Saito** :… como iba diciendo, eres el responsable de la conducta de Yushiro…

 **Kenshin** : Oro? Qué?

 **Saito** : Es sencillo. Aceptamos el trato de Yushiro de ayudarnos con sus contactos clandestinos, a cambio, él podría regresar a Japón. Dijo que tenía un lugar donde quedarse, que tu mujer le invitó a quedarse. Como se trataba del mismo Battossai Himura se aceptó …

 **Kenshin** : No entiendo Saito. Tengo la obligación de vigilar a Enishi?

Porque ahora mismo tengo otros problemas más importantes….

 **Saito** : Es tu obligación. Tener y saber donde esta Yushiro, o volverá a ser encerrado…y eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte…. Adiós Battossai…

Misao se arrastró a la salita donde dejo caer su equipaje, mientras tomaba asiento y resoplaba como queriendo entender que había pasado en ese dojo…

 **¿?** : Hola comadreja, cuanto has llegado?

Misao miró para encontrarse que Sano junto a Yahiko ingresaban en la sala. Ante Aoshi que solo agachó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo…

 **Misao:** Hombre si es el toritama y el canijo.

 **Yahiko** : A quién….? Bah! Si casi soy más alto que tú…

 **Misao** : Que hace aquí Yushiro?

Sano y Yahiko se miraron…

 **Sano** : Quién sabe! Pero no se le puede echar, Jou-chan se ha encariñado con el amigo de Kenshin…

 **Misao** : Amigo?

 **Yahiko** : Es la versión oficial del asunto…

 **Misao** : Versión oficial?

 **Kaoru** : Veo que esta señorita también tiene a un Yushiro que no le cae bien.

Kaoru sonrió ante tener la vista de todos sobre ella…

 **Enishi** : Es que es muy común…

 **Kenshin** : Eso, es muy común…

Kaoru-dono ella es Misao-dono. Quién le acompaña es Shinomori Aoshi.

 **Kaoru** : Encantada- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

 **Misao** : Por que nos presentas? Que demonios pasa en este dojo?

Kaoru se acercó a Enishi, agarrando su brazo…

 **Enishi** : Te agradeceríamos que no alzaras la voz, las asustas…

 **Misao** : Himura, no dices nada? Y vosotros? Lo veis normal…

 **Kenshin** : Sentémonos, y ahora te lo explicaré todo Misao-dono.

Traeré algo de té…

 **Enishi** : Deja ya me encargo yo. Me ayudas Kaoru-chan?

 **Kaoru** : Hai- dijo una nerviosa Kaoru que no se despegaba de la sombra de Enishi.

Kenshin sonrió al ver como Kaoru se marchaba con una sonrisa con Enishi…" _si tan solo se sintiera segura también conmigo, Kaoru_ …"

 **Sano** : Pues bien la respuesta es sencilla Misao. Vivimos en una casa de locos….

Kenshin recuperó la consciencia, al escuchar a Sano hablar…

 **Misao** : Eso suena desde luego más cuerdo, que todo…

 **Kenshin** : Sano que clase de explicación es esa?

 **Yahiko** : Esperabas algo más sensato de este…

 **Sano** : A quien..

 **Kenshin** : Por favor, … no tenemos mucho tiempo….

Misao, Kaoru-dono no la recuerda, puesto que tuvo un accidente y ha perdido la memoria.

 **Misao** : Qué? Cuando? Como no avisaron?

 **Yahiko** : Estamos tratando con una nueva Kaoru… y ahora con un distinto Enishi, que parece dispuesto a quedarse aquí…

 **Misao** : Vale… puedo entender que haya perdido la memoria… Pero porque esta tan apegada a Yushiro?

 **Sano** : Será porque es su "amigo"- dijo señalando a Kenshin.

 **Misao** : Y porque se ha dicho eso sobre él?

 **Yahiko** : Porque es lo más sensato…

Como te tomarías tú que vivieras con un antiguo …

Ey! Ya has vuelto Kaoru-chan!

 **Kaor** u: Hai… pero Enishi-kun no quiere que trajera nada…. – dijo con un mohín en sus labios.

 **Enishi** : No tienes el brazo todavía recuperado… Cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir…

 **Kaoru** : Enishi-kun malo!- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Todos se quedaron perplejos, no es que sintiera un afecto hacia él… es que parecía una niña con Enishi cerca….

 **Enishi** : Quién quiere un té- dijo ignorando a Kaoru, aunque le devolvió una sonrisa.

 **Misao** : Sake, mejor…

 **Aoshi** : No.

Misao se volvió hacia Aoshi que no había abierto la boca…

 **Misao** : Era broma…

 **Aoshi** : Tomaremos un té, gracias Yushiro.

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san? También quieres tú?

Misao se quedó de piedra " _Himura-san_ " , llamaba a Kenshin, Himura y a ese… a ese individuo le denotaba más cercanía…

 **Kenshin** : Si no es molestia Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru agarro una taza ante la mirada de Enishi sonriendo como que había logrado cumplir algún encargo, ante lo cual Enishi le quitó la tetera antes de que Kaoru pudiera cogerla…

 **Kaoru** : No soy ninguna inválida, Enishi-kun.

 **Enishi** : Eres más pequeña que yo, y deberías obedecer a tus mayores. No crees Himura?

 **Kaoru** : A que puedo echar una mano Himura-san?

Kenshin miró atónito, desde cuanto era el arbitro de este juego del destino, entre su cuñado y la persona a la que amaba con toda su alma. Como era posible, que Enishi hubiera llegado más fácilmente al corazón de la joven, y para él….

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san?

 **Kenshin** : Eh? Perdón Kaoru-dono… decía?

 **Kaoru:** Si no soy de ayuda, me voy a mi habitación – dijo saliendo apresurada de la sala.

Kenshin que se iba a levantar para seguirla, notó la mano de Enishi sobre su hombro…

 **Enishi** : Ya me ocupo yo…

Ocúpate de nuestros invitados….

Kaoru-chan ¡

Enishi se marchó del saloncito, dejando a unos asombrados recién llegados….

 **Misao** : Esto… esto es así ahora?

 **Sano** : Me temo que tenemos a " _Enishi-kun_ " para quedarse con nosotros…

Imposible, esto no podía ser así. Como una persona podía olvidarse del todo de la persona que era dueño de su corazón. Era obvio para todos, que Kaoru estaba prendada del rurouni, y ahora parecía más cercana a Enishi…

 **Kenshin** : … Tenemos que ser pacientes con ella, Misao-dono. Gensai-sensei dijo que podía no recuperar su memoria o recuperarla en el momento más insospechado. Pero lo importante, es que no la obliguemos a recordar , y sucesos que pueden trastocarla…

 **Misao** : Yo… entiendo. Intentaré ganarme a esta nueva Kaoru-chan…

Aunque no prometo que Yushiro sea fácil, olvidar su pasado…

 **Kenshin** ; Es todo lo que le pido, Misao-dono….

La sala volvió a quedarse en silencio, …. Las mentes de todos no vislumbraba una luz cercana a este embrollo…. No era fácil obviar el mal que había causado Yushiro en este familia… era imposible…

Hasta que unos pasos, les obligaron a salir de sus cavilaciones, para ver como Kaoru regresaba con Enishi y se sentaba….

 **Kaoru** : Ya le hemos preparado una habitación para que se queden….

 **Aoshi** : Gracias Kaoru-dono. Podrías acompañar a Misao hasta ella?

Yo me acomodaré en cualquier lugar…

 **Kaoru** : eh?... No me dijiste que dormían juntos porque eran pareja- dijo mirando a Enishi.

Misao se puso colorada pero bajo la mirada…. Oyendo risas por parte de Yahiko y Sano…

 **Enishi** : Me entenderías mal, Kaoru-chan. Te dije que podías compartir habitación con tu amiga Misao-dono.

 **Kaoru** : Mentiroso!. Habré perdido la memoria, pero sé lo que me dijiste….

 **Enishi** : Vale, vale…. Lo reconozco, era una broma, no pensé que te lo tragarías Kaoru-chan.- dijo al sentir sobre él la mirada de hielo de Shinomori.

Ya me ocupo yo de la habitación de nuestro otro invitado. Acompaña a Misao-dono.

Kaoru sonrió orgullosa de que no la tomaran como tonta, y pido amablemente a su invitada que la siguiera….

Ambas jóvenes avanzaban por los pasillos en completo silencio….

 **Misao** : Sé que no me recuerdas, pero …. Este silencio es incomodo, no recuerdo haber estado contigo sin contarnos nuestras cosas.

Vio como Kaoru se paraba y se volvía hacia ella….

 **Kaoru** : Perdóname por no recordarte… intentaré hacerlo… Sé que estoy siendo fría con ustedes, pero es que no les conozco….

 **Misao:** Y porque con Yushiro…

 **Kaoru** se mordió el labio antes de responder: Vino en mi ayuda cuando un lobo… perdón, un tipo raro, entró en la casa….

 **Misao** : Saito?

 **Kaoru** : Eh… sí creo que esa era su nombre. Le conoces?

 **Misao** : Lamentablemente sí… No es alguien agradable Kaoru

 **Kaoru** : A que no lo es?

No sé quien se cree que es. Entra en casa ajena como si fuera su casa, y no se disculpa contigo…

Afortunadamente, Enishi-kun me ayudó- dijo sonriendo.

 **Misao** : Te encuentras a gusto con Yushi… Enishi cerca?

 **Kaoru** : Sí… No sé explicarlo, pero a su lado… me siento a salvo…

 **Misao** se mordió el labio, o mucho se equivocaba, o su amiga empezaba a … : Y que sientes con Himura cerca?

 **Kaoru:** Himura-san?- dijo mirándola, sorprendida por la pregunta.

Misao afirmó con la cabeza…

 **Kaoru** : uhm… como explicarlo? .. Himura-san, le siento como a un hermano mayor, siempre pendiente de que haga las cosas de determinada manera, que no me esfuerce…. Como un sobreprotector…

Aunque ahora también Enishi-kun se empeña en que no puedo ayudar en la cocina, ni llevar una simple bandeja….

Misao la observó… mucho temía que si su amigo no daba un paso al frente, los sentimientos que antaño que era suyos podrían cambiar… Cierto que el rurouni como su Aoshi-sama su principal cometido era sobreprotegerlas… pero ellas anhelaban algo más a parte de ellos… sin embargo Kaoru-chan parecía haberlo olvidado…

 **Kaoru** : Aquí es Misao-dono – dijo abriendo la puerta.- Tal vez podamos seguir hablando mas tarde, me he sentido a gusto con nuestra conversación – dijo con una sonrisa genuina en sus labios.

Kaoru ofreció una reverencia antes de marcharse, en busca … de no otra persona que Enishi…

Mientras tantos los hombres del lugar….

 **Enishi:** De verdad, siento la confusión Shinomori… pero quien hubiera pensado que Kaoru pudiera caer con una broma tan sutil.

 **Aoshi** : Haz el favor de respetar a Misao-dono, Yushiro- dijo , levantándose.

Himura también se levantó para seguir a su huésped. Él llevaría a Aoshi hasta otra habitación para que pudiera descansar, dejando las cosas en ellas…

 **¿?** : No vas a hacer nada al respecto…

El destinatario de esas palabras, se detuvo, para mirarle..

 **¿?** : Se le ocurre que puedo hacer al respecto..

 **¿?** : Puedes llegar a arrepentirte sino tomas cartas en el asunto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde Himura.

Gracias por acompañarme…. Por que no vas a ayudar a Kaoru-dono.

Aoshi cerró el shoji, para ver al cabo de unos segundos que la presencia del rurouni se había evaporado. Sonrió… él comprendía perfectamente los debates internos del exhitoriki… que haría él si su pequeña Misao le olvidará? Podría dejarla marchar sin más… no, no lo creía posible….

Kaoru andaba por los pasillos en busca de Enishi-kun tal vez con él podría cocinar algo delicioso… Seguro que sí, … necesitaba a alguien que pudiera darle los detalles para preparar una simple sopa… seguro que lo lograría. Solo necesitaba una motivación, y ahora tenía una… que Sagara-san y Yahiko-chan no se burlaran de nuevo de sus dotes culinarias…

Al llegar a una esquina, se chocó con la persona que en ese momento también llevaba esa dirección… No pudiendo evitar caer encima suyo…

 **Kaoru** : Cuanto lo lamento…

 **¿?** : También es mi culpa… Kaoru

Kaoru se levantó, no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro, al acabar encima de Himura Kenshin….

No podía asegurarlo, pero creía haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre al estar tan cerca sus rostros…

 **Kaoru:** Buscaba a Enishi-kun le has visto Himura-san?

Silencio es lo que recibió por respuesta. Al ver que no le respondía, volvió a mirarle, allí estaba él con una sonrisa en su rostro… porque sonreía si la había ignorado…

 **Kaoru** : Himura-san, le echo una pregunta..

 **Kenshin** : No voy a contestarle Kaoru, hasta que me llames por mi nombre. No habíamos quedado, que Himura-san es demasiado formal….

Kaoru se sonrojó y volvió a apartar la mirada del pelirrojo…. Que demonios pasaba aquí, porque desde que estuvo en sus brazos, su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho… Porque aunque sonreía, le parecía que era una sonrisa triste?

 **Kaoru** : Sí… suena muy formal, Kenshin-san….

 **Kenshin** : No he visto a Enishi-san. Tal vez pueda yo ayudarla a encontrarle…

 **Kaoru** : No hace falta, … no era necesario… tan solo quería…

 **Kenshin** : Si?

 **Kaoru** juguetando con sus dedos : … quería pedirle ayuda para cocinar algo y que Sagara-san y Yahiko-chan no se burlen de una servidora…

 **Kenshin** : Tal vez yo podría ayudarla con esa labor, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru levantó la mirada, para toparse con la mirada violeta con un ligero toque… ámbar, que la sonreía…

 **Kaoru** mordiéndose el labio: La otra vez, pese a su ayuda, no logré nada…

 **Kenshin** : Solo es cuestión de intentarlo hasta que lo logre. Estoy seguro de que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas, Kaoru.

Kaoru sonrió, se sentía a gusto con Himura, no podía negarlo…Además las palabras de Misao-dono, habían logrado que estudiara más atentamente… Porque le preguntaba por como le veía….

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru-dono? Vamos? – dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Kaoru dudó un instante, para agarrar su mano, y sentir una corriente recorrerla de arriba abajo. Asustada por ese detalle, insignificante, pero … soltó su mano. Observó como los ojos del hombre la trataban de entender ese insignificante pero detalle, de soltar su mano….

 **Kaoru** : Lo siento…. Olvide que deje mi cuarto sin ordenar….- dijo , con una sonrisa, preparándose para marcharse….

Y además aún es pronto. No olvidaré su oferta Himu… Kenshin-san.- fue lo último que escuchó de la joven, que cojeando se marchó de su lado….

Kenshin sonrió para si mismo, puede que fuera un simple deseo en él pero creía que algo había cambiado en la forma de verle. Estaba seguro de haber visto un sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas, y una corriente recorrerle cuando se tomaron de esa mano… Debía seguir, no dejaría que Enishi ocupará su lugar … no sin luchar, no sin hacer que lo que viera una primera vez en él, volviera a brotar del corazón de la joven….

Kaoru no paró de deambular hasta que llegó a su cuarto, y cerró tras ella el shoji. Poniendo una mano sobre su corazón…. No estaba segura de que había ocurrido, pero las palabras de la joven invitada, había revuelto su corazón…. No podía evitar pensar porque le preguntaba por Himura, no Kenshin-san, y por Enishi… Es que algo andaba raro en ella….

Miró su cuarto, no estaba desordenado, simplemente vio una huida que tomó… Se sentó para recoger una prenda que estaba doblada en el centro de la habitación. La tomo con cuidado, y se levantó para guardar en algún cajón… ya ordenaría cuando recordara como tenía organizada su cuarto…

Tan pronto como puso una rodilla sobre el tatami, un ruido la alertó… miró hacia abajo para encontrarse un cuadernillo en el suelo…

Dejó de nuevo la prenda en el suelo, y se acercó al cuaderno… Parecía antiguo, una cuerda lo mantenía cerrado, un cuaderno desgastado por el paso del tiempo…

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, para acercarse hacia una vela donde procedió a abrirlo. Las hojas también delataban su tiempo, unas letras a tinta se plasmaban sobre él… Miró la puerta para asegurarse de estar sola, y procedió a leer unas simples líneas…. Si estaba allí, sería suyo, no? Que maldad podía ocurrir si leía sus propias palabras…

" _Ya he logrado mi cometido, estoy en la guarida del enemigo… Qué a quien engañé para lograrlo? No lo creerás pero es la misma persona que me ha arrebatado lo que más amé, a mi marido, su verdugo…."_

Kaoru soltó el cuaderno, asustada…. No podía ser de ella…. Era demasiado joven para estar casada… Gensei-sensei se lo habría dicho, no?

Pero si no era de ella… quién era la autora de esas palabras que la dejaron asustada, miró el libreto abierto y del revés en el suelo… Aunque temía lo que podía esconder esas paginas, algo dentro de ella, quería averiguar quién era esa mujer, que relación tenía con ella, y como había llegado hasta sus manos….

Con temor y aún sintiendo que podía esta violando la intimidad de esa mujer, lo cogió para empezar desde la primera pagina…

Hola he vuelto… Tampoco creo que se me haya echado de menos, ya que aunque mi fanfic haya aumentado 2 seguidores en el mismo, no tengo ningún review nuevo… y es más ahora mismo dudo que tenga uno del ultimo publicado.

De todas formas, por aquellos lectores silenciosos, me veo que debo disculparme por la tardanza del nuevo capítulo. Mi intención fue publicarlo en octubre o noviembre, y estamos a diciembre… intentaré al menos publicar más a menudo. Ahora mismo voy a seguir con el siguiente capítulo, y con suerte, tal vez para compensar la tardanza, lo actualice antes. Sin más, espero que os guste y os deje con la intriga de quién es la dueña de esa libreta… aunque debería ser obvio, y si lo sabeís podéis decirme vuestras teorías de cómo llego a Kaoru ese cuarderno… Yo lo tengo claro, pero no diré una palabra hasta el próximo capitulo.

Jane!

Kaory Kamiya


	6. Chapter 6Quien es la mujer de este relat

******_VIVIENDO CON EXTRAÑOS_**

 _Este fanfic está realizado sin animo de lucro, todos los derechos del manga pertenecen a su autor Nobuhiro Watsuki._

 _Pd Este capitulo está dedicado a esos lectores silenciosos, que después de meses sin actualizar, se animaron a dejar un review. Lamentablemente este capitulo es un obsequio para esa personita que me dejo constancia de que le interesa la idea de este fanfic._

 ** _CAPITULO 6: QUIÉN ES LA MUJER DE ESTE RELATO_**

Con temor y aún sintiendo que podía esta violando la intimidad de esa mujer, lo cogió para empezar desde la primera pagina…

Cuando quiso percatarse, notó como un aire que se colaba en su alcoba. Con miedo de ser descubierta husmeando en un diario ajeno a ella, se apresuró a darse la vuelta, escondiendo el cuaderno bajo las faldas de su kimono…

 ** _Kaoru_** : Himura-san que haces aquí?

El hombre tan solo la miraba, lo que la puso nerviosa… Se habría dado cuenta de que estaba leyendo sin permiso…

 **Kaoru** : Kenshin-san?

 **Kenshin** : No venias ayudarme con la comida, y he venido a buscar a mi ayudante.

Kaoru soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba aguantado, y sonrió… Menos mal que no se había dado cuenta… antes de nada, debía pedir permiso a la persona más cercana a la dueña de esas palabras… cierto que debería haberlo pedido antes, pero antes de que pudiera percatarse, había ido pasando hojas y hojas, leyendo esa melancólica historia…Cuanto había sufrido esa pobre mujer, Yushiro Tomoe…

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru-dono se encuentra bien- dijo al verla, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

 **Kaoru** : Sí,sí… perdona, no sabía que fuera tan tarde.

Vamos a hacer que Sagara-san y Yahiko-chan se tragen sus palabras…

Al pronunciar estas palabras, con cuidado, dio un pequeño talonazo para que el diario acabara bajo la mesa, y que Himura no se percatara del asunto…

Seguía a Himura como una sombra, pero sin estar con la mente en lo que tenía que estar… No podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer Yushiro Tomoe… le habría gustado poder ayudarla… La pobre mujer sufrió mucho y por sus palabras parecía estar arrastrando una pesada carga… Ella no sabía si ella sería capaz de infiltrarse en la base enemiga para vengar al amor de su vida…

 **¿?** : Cuidado!

Nada mas oír esas palabras sintió como unos brazos la sostenían, evitando que acabara en el suelo..

 **Kaoru** : Cuanto lo siento… No estaba…

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos negros mirándola…

 **Kaoru** : Enishi-kun!

 **Enishi** : Ya veo que no estabas ni siquiera en este mundo- dijo ayudándola, mientras sonreía.

Kaoru mordió su labio… Ese gesto se estaba volviendo habitual en su persona, lo haría antes?… Sin embargo, esperaba que ese gesto que delataba su intranquilidad, no fuera objeto de otras personas, sino estaría perdida, y delatando sus más secretos…

 **Enishi** : Bueno, te dejo con Ba… Himura-san.

Antes de que pudiera irse, notó como alguien agarraba tímidamente su camiseta… Se volvió para ver a Kaoru quién le impedía marcharse. No le agradaba estar presente en los momentos de su cuñado con Kaoru…

 **Enishi** : Kaoru-chan, quieres…

 **Kaoru** : Yo lo lamento tanto… Lo siento, podrás perdonarme…Yo… no sabía que no fuera mío… no quise indagar en su intimidad…

Lo siento tanto… - dijo al tiempo que sus piernas no le sostenían y se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas, llorando, aunque aun con su mano agarrando la camiseta de Enishi. No quería que la odiara… y eso podía pasar, a causa de su curiosidad.

Kenshin se quedó estático, porque se encontraba en ese estado Kaoru. De que hablaba con Enishi?...

 **¿?** : Kaoru-chan! Que les has hecho Yushiro?

Enishi envió una mirada cargada de hostilidad, hacia la dueña de esa voz. La joven ninja se quedó parada, …. Pero aún así nadie le impediría acercarse a su amiga…

 **Kaoru** : No es culpa de Enishi-kun. Es mía….

 **Misao** : De que vas a tener tú la culpa Kaoru-chan?

 **Kaoru** : Yo… yo me encontré una libreta en mi habitación… creía que sería mía, por eso lo cogí…

Lo siento tanto, Enishi-kun no quería profanar su intimidad, yo espero que tu hermana me perdone este atrevimiento….

Kenshin entonces pudo hilar todo los hechos, Kaoru, no sabía como tenía el diario de su difunta esposa….

 **Misao** : Puedo asegurarte que no es culpa tuya, Kaoru-chan. Yushiro lo puso adrede en tu habitación..

 **Kaoru** : Mientes… si eso perteneciera a mi familia jamás dejaría de llevarlo conmigo…

 **Misao** : Como crees que ha llegado hasta aquí? Yushiro lo trajo, para que tú lo leyeras… y culparas a Himura…

Misao miró a Himura, cuando se dio cuenta de su error…. Esta Kaoru no conocía el pasado de Himura…

 **Kaoru** : Kenshin-san?- dijo volteando su rostro bañado en lágrimas…

Es tu esposa? – dijo hilando las ideas en su mente.- Lo siento de verdad, Himura-san, no pretendía meter las narices … creía que era mi diario…

Antes de que Kenshin pudiera acercarse a Kaoru, para tratar de calmarla… No sabía si le rechazaría, dependería de hasta cuanto hubiera leído y las conclusiones que hubiera sacado… Pero Kaoru no debía sufrir por ello… Vio a Enishi agacharse, y limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de Kaoru…

 **Kaoru** : Enishi-kun…- pronunció sonrojada.

 **Enishi** : No es culpa tuya Kaoru-chan. Me equivoqué de habitación y por error lo deje en la tuya…

Tomoe no te culpará, no temas… Era la mejor hermana del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Kaoru** : Era la mejor hermana del mundo- entonces cayó, porque Enishi hablaría de su hermana en pasado, como podría haber extraviado una persona, su diario - Y la esposa de Himura-san?

 **Enishi** : Sí- masculló al tiempo de ayudarla a levantarse.- La esposa de Battosai Himura.

Kaoru entonces comprendió…. El porque Kenshin-san odiaba que le llamaran Battossai … Kenshin-san había matado al prometido de la hermana de Enishi-kun…. Y luego ella se había casado con el asesino de su esposo….

 **Kaoru** : Battossai Himura…. – pronunció mientras le miraba.

 **Misao** : No has leído todo el diario no? Kaoru-chan

Kaoru retiró la mirada de Himura, para enfocarse en la que decía ser su amiga, que se acercaba a Himura…

 **Misao:** Himura fue el esposo de Himura Tomoe…

 **Kaoru** : …

 **Misao** : No crees que si Yushiro culpara a Himura, no sería su amigo- dijo usando lo mismo que Enishi había tratado de aparentar…

 **Kaoru** : Enishi-kun es el cuñado de Kenshin-san… y su amigo- dijo sonriendo con pena a Himura.

 **Misao:** Creo que no te ha salido como esperabas… - murmuró al acercase a abrazar a Kaoru.

 **Kaoru** : Por qué dices..

 **Misao** : Nah, olvidalo, es algo entre "Enishi-kun" y yo…

 **Enishi** : No es importante Kaoru-chan…. Todo está en orden…

 **Kaoru** : Esto… sé que podéis negaros, y lo comprenderé … pero podría … uhm… querría comprenderla mejor… crees que le molestaría mucho a Tomoe-san si yo leyera sus últimos momentos…

Kaoru miraba de un lado a otro a Enishi y a Kenshin, esperando una aprobación. Las palabras brotaron antes de ser capaz de morderse la lengua, su curiosidad había sido más hábil y había aprovechado el momento…

 **Kenshin** : Si Enishi no le molesta, yo no tengo porque impedirte ese deseo…

Kaoru miró a Enishi, que miró a Himura, y luego vio que en el rostro de la joven kendoka brillaba aún el miedo, la pena … pero había una pizca de curiosidad…

 **Enishi** : No creo que a Tomoe-chan le importara demasiado…

Con unas simples palabras vio brillar de nuevo los ojos azules de Kaoru.. Había obrado correctamente… que mal podía hacerle que siguiera leyendo…

Kaoru hizo una reverencia, para irse a por la libreta, para continuar su lectura… era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Por lo que se apresuro a recogerlo del debajo de su mesilla, y salió de allí…. Camino hacia el dojo, creía que era un buen lugar para proseguir con la lectura… Podía haberse quedado en su cuarto, pero allí se sentía culpable de haber empezado a leer esas hojas y además le parecía que se escondía en el dojo en cambio no….

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta pasó hasta que un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y de la lectura…

 **Enishi** : Kaoru-chan la comida está lista.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta cuando a su mente, vino un recuerdo….

 _**+ Flashback****_

Kaoru corría desesperada haciendo caso al consejo de Megumi. Debía esconderse, ya que parecía que el enemigo de Kenshin, tenía un interés en ella, para castigar al rurouni… Lo que mejor podía hacer por él, era esconderse…

Logró avanzar unos pasos, pero el aire le impedía ver bien el camino, cuando… Vio a Enishi acercarse a mi, agarré con fuerza el bokken para enfrentarme..

 **Enishi** : El Battossai no vendrá a ayudarte…

Quiero pelear pero el resultado era obvio.

Si vienes ahora, todo terminará rápido…

 **Kaoru** : Sé que no puedo vencerte, pero no voy a morir así como así.

Kenshin dijo que pelearía para proteger el presente así que vendrá en cualquier momento..

Si él no se rinde, yo tampoco lo haré…

 **Enishi** : Ya veo… pero no importa

Enishi desapareció de mi vista…

 **Enishi** : No queda otra

 **Enishi** : Ríndete.

Kaoru soltó la bokken…

Instintivamente Kaoru se trasbilló , y reculó hacia atrás. Enishi la observó , era como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio…

 **Enishi** : Kaoru?

 **Kaoru** : No… por favor, no te acerques…

 **Enishi** : Kaoru soy yo, Enishi…

 **Kaoru** gritó: No te acerques…

Donde está Kenshin? Que has hecho con él?

 **Enishi** : Himura?

 **Kaoru** : Kkkkeeeeennnnsssshhhhiiiiiinnnnn – gritó.

Al cabo de unos segundos en la puerta entreabierta que dejo Yushiro,estaba Kenshin para al poco llegar Sano, Misao, Yahiko y Aoshi…

 **Kenshin** : Kaoru?

 **Kaoru** : Kenshin – suspiró- estás bien…

Al tiempo que acaba por caer redonda al suelo…

Antes de que pudiera percatarse, Enishi se encontraba a su lado y levantándola con sumo cuidado. Kenshin le observó a su lado…

 **Sano** : Suéltala….

Kenshin levantó una mano, para calmar los ánimos de Sano y los demás….

 **Kenshin** : Que ha ocurrido Enishi?

Enishi apartó la mirada de la kendoka desmayada en sus brazos, y le miró …

 **Enishi** : Parecia que había visto al mismo demonio… Tan solo entré a avisarla como me pediste Himura…

 **Misao** : Y porque gritaría por eso…

Enishi miró fríamente a la ninja … Tan solo se le ocurría una posibilidad… podría ser que hubiera recordado cuando se la llevó….

 **Kenshin** : Enishi, llévala a su habitación…. – volvió a alzar la mano para apaciguar a los demás- No creo que Enishi le hiciera nada…

Creo que no era ella misma… Sígueme…

 **Yahiko** : Como que no era ella misma?- dijo cuando pasaron a su lado.

Kenshin acompañó a Enishi a dejarla sobre su futón, y apartó un mechón de su cara… se la veía relajada…

 **Kenshin** : Puede que haya recordado algo, lo crees posible Enishi..

 **Enishi** : Es lo que creo…

Y ahora me tiene miedo… - dijo sentándose a su lado.- Pero no puedo dejarla sola, aunque me tema…

 **Kenshin** : Tal vez haya recobrado la memoria del todo- dijo con una tímida calma.

Quédate con ella, mientras les pongo la comida a los demás…

 **Kenshin** se levantó y añadió: Procura que no se asuste….

Tan solo recibió una leve inclinación de afirmación de su cuñado. Cuando salió, se encontró con todas las miradas de sus amigos preguntándole como se le había ocurrido dejarla sola con él…. Pese a las protestas de Sano, Yahiko y Misao, no tardaron en empezar a almozar, y él se retiró para volver con la joven..

 **Misao:** Lo único bueno es que parece que le ha salido el tiro al revés a Yushiro- murmuró la ninja.

Kenshin también lo pensó en un segundo, puede que llevar a Kaoru el diario de Tomoe fuera con oscuras intenciones para que se alejara de él, y ahora podría ser que Enishi sufriera en sus carnes el camino que le había buscado a él

No obstante le hería que Enishi fuera repudiado por Kaoru… Ahora que podía volver a ser el niño que una vez conociera…

Se retiró con paso ligero de la habitación, y entró de nuevo en la habitación de Kaoru. Allí le vio, a su cuñado, agarrando con firmeza pero gentil la mano de ella… Comprendía sus miedos…. Odiaría que Kaoru le alejara…

 **Enishi** : Aún no ha recobrado el conocimiento.

 **Kenshin** : Tiempo… - dijo al tiempo de sentarse en el otro flanco de Kaoru y agarrar su mano.

No saben cuanto tiempo transcurrió en completo silencio, observando a la joven dormida.. pero parecía que el maldito tiempo se había detenido y no tenia prisa por proseguir su curso….

Cuando de improviso, vieron como se movía ligeramente. Con miedo soltaron sus manos, Enishi se retiró unos pasos para observar como le miraba… no quería volver a ver el pánico en sus ojos. Kenshin se quedó a su vera.

Kaoru se estiro desde el futon y abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces antes de incorporase…

 **Kaoru:** Kenshin-san que hago aquí?

Kenshin parpadeó incrédulo sin saber bien como proceder…

 _Pero como iba diciendo este capitulo es una pequeña despedida, aunque no es el último de este fanfic. A mi personalmente no me gustan los fanfics que se dejan sin acabar, pero estoy que no puedo asegurarlo. Actualizaré de vez en cuando, no puedo afirmar que cada X tiempo, por eso pasará a estar "paralizado" aunque sin ser abandonado. Espero entendáis , gracias._

Septiembre 2017. Jane!

Kaory Kamiya


End file.
